Perlia rocks
by Demititan28
Summary: Percy is heartbroken by Annabeth, so Thalia comforts him! he is then thrown onto a quest. He discovers love for Thalia but the camp betrays him! So eventually Percy gains new abilities and becomes guardian of the hunt! I swear I must have been high when I wrote the last chapter of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Perlia**** rules**

**Percy: Wait… what's Perlia?**

**Thalia: It's our couple name kelp-for-brains!**

**Percy: But aren't I with Annabeth?**

**Me: No not in this one, in this one Annabeth is mean and dumps you.**

**Percy: NOOOOOOO! Annabeth why did you leave me?**

**Me: Because dummy, in this one Annabeth loves someone else.**

**Thalia: And my guess would be me and percy would develop feelings for each other?**

**Me: YES! I am a mad genus Bwhahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THO!**

Percy's POV

It was 3 years after the second war against the Titans. I was dating a beautiful and smart girl named Annabeth.

We had started going out just after the war had ended on my 16th birthday. Now my 19th birthday was approaching, but Annabeth seemed to be more… distant. She kept on leaving early and arriving late. So I decided that to get us together, I would ask the love of my life to marry me.

There was a small problem though, our parents kinda hated each other and wanted to separate us. Our parents have a feud going back thousands of years, and yes I said _thousands_.

You see me and Annabeth are demigods or half-bloods, one of our parents is mortal the other is either a minor god or an Olympian. My dad is Posieden god of the seas and Annabeths mom is Athena goddess of wisdom.

So any way I went to a store and got a ring. It was grey with owl patterns and had a sea green diamond on the top, In other words it was beautiful.

I then got in my car and drove to camp where I knew Annabeth would be. I walked up to Annabeth and said "hey Annabeth how are you?"

She turned around and put on a fake smile "oh hey Percy…uh I'm doing great, but ah…I need to talk to you".

I frowned, Annabeth was acting really strange "Annabeth… what's wrong?" I asked.

She bit her lip like she did when she was nervous "Percy follow me please".

She lead me towards the lake, once there she turned around and sighed "Percy" said "there's someone else in my life and I can't be with you"

I froze, I felt my insides crumbling and my heart shattering into thousands of pieces.

"A-Annabeth p-please n-n-no, d-don't l-l-leave m-me" I begged, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry Percy but…I'm in love with someone else" She stated and shrugged.

I looked at here, tears blurring my eyes "W-who?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "Percy...this last year I've been going out with Conner Stoll, I'm sorry Percy" _So that was why she was so distant_. I thought.

"S-so you are going out w-with him n-now?" I asked tears still flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I really love him he's just so incredible" She got this dreamy look in her eye as she thought about him.

"Then maybe he will get a ring and propose to you too" I shouted as I threw the box containing the ring onto the sand.

I then ran ignoring her shouts and dived into the lake my eyes still blurring with tears. My whole life had just been swept from under me. Annabeth, the love of my life had dumped me.

**Thalia: WOW…Annabeth was mean.**

**Me: Yep and now he will discover feelings for you and you will quit the hunters and give Annabeth a what for.**

**Thalia: You bet I will no one hurts my Percy.**

**Percy: Thank you Thals I love you too.**

**Me: Please, Please, Please read and review and please take it easy this is my first fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perlia rocks**

**Me: Hey everybody I'm back.**

**Percy: (sarcastically) hip, hip, hooray!**

**Me: Shut it sea kid or you'll find your face with a dent in it.**

**Thalia: Hey, don't you dare talk to Percy like that (hits me with chair)**

**Me: Urgghh… got it, message received.**

**Percy: Thanks Thal's love you. (Kiss's Thalia's cheek)**

**Thalia: No prob's love you too.**

**Me: d…do…th…the…d…dis…cla…imer.**

**Percy: What?**

**Thalia: He said do the disclaimer. Okay Demititan28 does not own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 2

Thalia's Pov

I was just walking towards the lake from the hunter's cabin when I heard a loud splash. You see the hunter's of Artemis had to wait at Camp Half-Blood while Artemis went to a special meeting on Olympus.

So anyway, I was walking towards the lake and I heard a splash. I turned to see my friend Percy swimming away from the beach. I wasn't sure but it looked like he was crying.

I walked over to the spot where he had come from and saw Annabeth throw a box into the water. I walked over to her and asked what the box was and why Percy was crying.

"The box" she said "was a wedding ring from Percy, and the reason he's crying is because I rejected him for Conner". She just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "You did what?" I yelled. "He loved you more than anything in the world, you were his whole life and you rejected him for some Hermes kid!" I was absolutely shocked.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Conner is not some random Hermes kid; he is the most wonderful guy on the planet and treats me like an angel!" she yelled back at me.

I met her challenging glare with one of my own. "Percy treated you better than any bloody angel; he treated you like you were the only person in the world that mattered to him, but guess what, you went and fricken dumped him!" I was screaming by now, venom obvious in my voice.

Annabeth just continued glaring at me. I decided to finish the argument with a sting that would send her away shocked. "You know what Annabeth, for a daughter of the wisdom goddess you are pretty damn thick."

I then ran out to the water and dove in to catch up to Percy. Uncle Poseidon must have been thankful for me yelling at Annabeth for breaking Percy's heart, because he allowed me to swim over to the island where Percy was, safely.

I walked over to him and found him lying on the floor crying. I shook his shoulder and said softly "Percy its okay, come on you need to go back to the camp". He just shook his head and murmured "She'll be there".

I sighed. "Then do you want me to take you straight to your cabin?" I asked. He nodded his head so I gently lifted him up and carried him to the water. It was slow work with Percy sobbing but eventually we swam to the camp shore. I once again picked him up and carried him into the camp.

When we arrived, me carrying Percy as he cried into my shirt, campers and hunter's looked at me strangely. I ignored them and carried on walking until I saw Annabeth. She was holding hands with Conner Stoll as they walked around the camp.

I stopped to glare at her and when she saw me she quickly took a few steps back. _Good _I thought _you had better be scared of me._ I was still walking to the Poseidon cabin when I was interrupted by multiple flashes.

I turned around to see the gods Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and someone else I didn't recognize. Poseidon and Athena looked at Percy with a mix of sadness and anger in their eyes. Meanwhile Apollo, Artemis, and the new guy were in deep conversation.

I quickly lowered Percy to the ground and whispered "Percy some of the Olympians are here". He looked at the Olympians and slowly got to his feet.

"Hello Percy" said Poseidon "I am sorry to hear what happened between you and Annabeth".

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry too, I mean I thought she loved me and I was going to propose but…" he trailed off. No one needed to know anything else to know that he was hurting.

"I am also sorry for you Percy, my daughter was an arrogant fool for what she did to you, I am ashamed to have her as my daughter" Athena said surprising everyone.

"Ummm…thank you Lady Athena" said Percy, just as stunned as everyone else. Then he looked at the guy who I didn't recognize. "umm, no offense but who is he" Percy asked pointing at the boy.

"He is the seventh child of Cronus and Rhea, as well as your new uncle. He is the new god of time, space, and matter, also his name is Lewis and he is being trained by Apollo and Artemis". Poseidon said looking at his supposedly new brother.

Both mine and Percy's jaws dropped at this. There another son of Cronus and Rhea. I took in the appearance of my new uncle. He looked about Artemis's age with blondish-black hair. He wore a blue tony hawk t-shirt, pale shorts and a pair of blue and black Nikes. He seemed way too casual to be the son of the titan who wanted to destroy the western civilization.

Artemis stopped talking to Lewis and walked up to me. "Thalia, considering what Percy has just gone through I will excuse you from the hunter activities here at camp to comfort him" she told me.

I nodded my head, that's when Poseidon said "It is time to back to Olympus" and with that the five Olympians disappeared in a flash of light. I looked at Percy; he looked tired and drained so I slowly led him back to his cabin.

I lay him on the bed and said "If you need anything just ask, okay?"He nodded, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. I stood up, walked over to the doorway, went outside, and closed the door.

**Me: So, what did you guys think of this masterpiece.**

**Percy: It was good, but it didn't show romance and this is a romance fanfic, right?**

**Me: All in good time young padwan.**

**Thalia: Also who the hell is Lewis?**

**Me: Oh, he's an important character in the story, as you will soon see.**

**Percy: Okay then, but just a question, why was Athena nice to me?**

**Me: That to will soon be understood, but for now it is a mystery. Also if you kind people out there would please read and review, it would be very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Perlia rocks!

**Me: Hello everyone, how are you today?**

**Percy: Bored, so what are you here for?**

**Me: To tell the world the next chapter of the story of course.**

**(Artemis and Thalia rush in)**

**Thalia: Did you just say you are writing the next chapter?**

**Me: Yep and why is Artemis here?**

**Artemis: To hear this story of course, the whole of Olympus and camp-half blood are tuned in to listen to it.**

**Me: Cool, so anyway to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 3

Lewis's Pov

I watched from my small palace on Olympus as Thalia comforted Percy through the next few days. Over that time I began to realize a shocking new truth.

"It's impossible" I muttered one day in my palace "So totally possible, yet so amazingly true. I must tell of my findings, but to whom? Artemis, no she would be horrified. Zeus would say I'm lying and shock me with his master bolt. Poseidon, probably act like Zeus. Hmmm… what about telling Hestia? Yes I will tell Hestia"

As I concluded this I rose and glided from my palace and headed towards the throne room, where I knew I would find Hestia. It was time to put my stupidly, incredible plan into action!

Percy's Pov

Over the next few days, which I spent in my cabin, I was entertained by Thalia. Everyday shortly after I woke up, Thalia would arrive to bring me breakfast and inform me of what was going on outside. She would then grab a board or card game and begin a game to lift my spirits.

My heart still ached from Annabeth dumping me, but I began to arise from the deep depression I had buried myself in. After a few days I finally agreed to go outside.

As I walked through the door I breathed a deep breath of fresh air. It was a bright summer's day and the sun was shining in the sky. As I was walking around camp with Thalia, I noticed I was getting weird looks by the hunters and campers.

The hunters and most campers gave me sympathetic looks while some campers gave me angry and disgusted looks. When I asked Thalia about it she replied with. "The camp is fighting with each other. The hunters and most campers who are angry that Annabeth dumped you for Conner when you were about to propose, and a ring of people who think that what Annabeth did was fair, mainly Annabeth and Conner's ring of followers"

I looked at her "And may I ask what side you are on?" She gave me a look that said 'Are you stupid' which I just shrugged at.

She sighed. "Well if you _must _know Lord Kelp-for-brains I am on your side, how you didn't guess already is beyond me."

As we continued walking we were interrupted by two flashes of light. Standing in front of us was Lewis and Hestia. Hestia gave me a sympathetic look, while Lewis studied me. Finally he said "So you're the great hero who beat my father. Well for once in multiple millennia Poseidon actually had a worthy child. Well I guess I shouldn't say child so I'll call you a teen."

I was taken aback by humored tone he spoke in. He had my father's light mood mixed with Hades seriousness and Zeus deep authority. "Umm…hi I guess" I said in a nervous voice, not exactly sure how to greet the newest god.

Hestia smiled at me. "Don't worry he won't harm you, he has a soft spot for his nieces and nephews" she told me "Yet you must come with us to Olympus for there is a meeting that will need your presence".

Thalia and I both nodded and we were suddenly drowned in turquoise light. When the light died we were standing in the middle of the council room. When we arrived all eyes turned to us.

Then Zeus spoke "You have been summoned for a quest needs your assistance both Lewis and Apollo have heard the prophecy and will now repeat it, will you begin?" He asked.

"Of course" Apollo said "It went like this"

_The sky and sea combined prevail,_

_But without the help of time they shall soon fail._

_The two will travel to the three mighty fates,_

_There they will be told where their enemy waits._

_With aid of wisdom, love, sun, and moon,_

_The battle that begins will not be their doom._

_What happens will be what destiny decreed,_

_And much will change from one great deed._

Most of the gods sat in their thrones trying to comprehend what the lines of the prophecy meant I also tried to figure it out. Sky and sea was Thalia and I, and we needed the help of time otherwise we would fail. We had to travel and meet the fates and they would tell us where our enemy was. We would need the help of wisdom, love, sun and moon which I guess means Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis. So with their help we will not meet our doom and what happens has been decreed, and much will change from a deed.

I was both shocked and angry. How could they send me on a dangerous mission when I am still recovering from a heart-break? It just wasn't fair, but I didn't say anything as we were transported back to camp in a blast of light.

Thalia and I had both been ordered to pack our things and then board Argus's van. He would take us to the train station and from then on it was down to the two of us.

Walked into my cabin grabbed a backpack and began to grab the things I needed. I put in clothes, Ambrosia, Nectar, riptide and my shield. Then I saw a group of objects with a letter attached.

The letter read: _To Percy and Thalia,_

_Hope this helps on the quest, use them only when needed_. _I wish you luck on the quest it sounds like quite some fun considering all that happens here are endless arguments, Lol. Kill a monster for me, Lewis._

I then looked at the stuff he had sent. There were two books labeled _Spells forever, _along with five amulets and three flutes labeled_ Saber-tooth, Dragon, and Phoenix._ I put everything in my backpack and walked out the door.

I met up with Thalia and together we headed over towards Argus's truck. The ride to the bus station was in total silence. When we arrived at the bus station we unloaded and watched as the van pulled away.

Then we turned back to look at the city. I held out my hand to Thalia and we're in this together no turning back?" I asked.

Thalia looked at me and smiled. She took my hand and whispered "Together". In the distance, atop a small office, Lewis whispered another word for the sentence, a word neither of the two demigods would hear "Forever"

**Me: So what did you guys think of that chapter.**

**Percy: Good, but I think you should have added more romance.**

**Artemis: I agree, kissing and drama would be good.**

**Me: Thank you I will take your opinions into account, now where has the young Ms. Grace gone?**

**(Thalia walks up behind me and hits me with a chair again)**

**Thalia: Here I am!**

**Percy: Hey Thal's, but why did you hit the author with a chair?**

**Thalia: Because he didn't stick to his dumb promise the idiot.**

**Me: And what, for the love of hell, might that be miss oh-so-special Grace?**

**Thalia: The promise that you would add more romance dumb-dumb.**

**Me: Don't worry more romance will come in the next chapter. Now, if you kind people of Earth, Moon, Mars, and Venus would read and review I would be very pleased, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perlia rocks

**Me: Hello and welcome back. After a lot of thought we decided to bring in someone who annoys Percy, Thalia, and Artemis **_**more **_**than me.**

**Annabeth: Hi everyone, I am the queen of being amazing.**

**(Thalia and I hit her with titanium chairs and she gets knocked out)**

**Thalia: You deserved that that you horrible monster that makes Kronos look like a nice guy.**

**Me and Percy: That makes two of us…uh I mean three.**

**Artemis: Four actually. **

**(Percy and I exchange a high five)**

**Me: Now as we try to revive Annabeth, and most likely fail, please enjoy this short ad before the story. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or BarneyLand!**

_**Welcome to BarneyLand, where all the messed up demigods come to have fun. There you can meet me; Barney the idiot from your young and pathetic imaginations. (Takes out bottle of pure vodka, drinks it, and falls to the floor drunk).**_

_**END OF AD!**_

Chapter 4

Thalias Pov

"…And pathetic imaginations". (Takes out bottle of pure vodka, drinks it, and falls to the floor drunk).

I stared at the screen mouth wide agape. _Who the hell makes up an advert like that up _I thought. Percy and I were on luxury train that was paid by Lewis as a gift he gave to me.

I was watching _Thor_ whilst Percy was watching_ Clash of the Titans_. Though to tell the truth I wasn't really watching the movie, I was much more interested in Percy's facial features as he watched his namesake save the world, but honestly that advert caught my attention.

Percy looked over and saw my expression; he asked what was wrong so I told him about the advert. For a second he looked shocked, and then he burst out laughing.

I frowned, but let it slide. When we finally arrived at San Francisco I noticed Percy giving me a weird look. I turned and said "What's wrong?"

Instead of denying that anything was wrong like usual he instantly let it all out.  
>"Thalia" he said "Ever since Annabeth dumped me I have been doing all this weird stuff. I keep staring at you, memorizing every last speck of your face. I…I feel like I need to know everything about you, everything you have ever done or thought. When you began to comfort me not only did my heart begin to heal but…but it glowed with happiness, when I'm near you I feel like I can do anything, and when I'm away from you I want to curl into a ball and hide. Thalia…I think I'm in love with you."<p>

Okay rewind. This super hot looking guy just said he's head-over-heels for me. I want to jump in happiness and scream in fear. I'm a hunter I can't date, but I will find a way around this, I have to be with Percy.

"Percy" I replied "I think I'm in love with you too". As I said it Percy's face broke out into a grin. He ran forward, picked me up, and swung me around in his arms.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I faces slowly leant towards each other until our lips met each others. It was long and passionate, and I wanted to burst with happiness.

Unfortunately we interrupted by someone clearing their throats. My lips slowly left his and I looked up. My mouth fell open in shock when I saw who was standing there; Percy had the exact same expression.

Standing before us were Artemis, Aphrodite and Lewis. Aphrodite began squealing in happiness; Lewis was rocking out to a song on his I-touch, while Artemis had her eyebrows raised in the question of_ what is going on here?_

Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Lewis began whispering something in her ear. Her expression was total shock. "Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely, one hundred true and undeniable" he yelled as music blared in his ears. Then Artemis turned back to us.

"Thalia I have been convinced to allow you to stay in the hunters _and_ be with Percy as long as you complete this quest, understood?" she asked.

I grinned at her "Thank you My Lady, I promise that we won't let you down" I said.

She smiled and said "I know you will, you have never been one to fail. Now the three of us shall go now. Goodbye and good luck".

Right before they disappeared, Lewis yelled "Remember the gifts".

When they were gone Percy looked over and smiled at me. "Thalia" he said "I just want you to know, that through all this craziness, the only thing keeping me together is you".

**Me: So how was that for you, enough romance, and is Annabeth conscious yet?**

**Thalia: It had enough romance.**

**Percy: It was great.**

**Artemis: No, Annabeth still isn't conscious.**

**Me: Okay then, thanks guys.**

**(Percy and Thalia walk off, discussing if they would become a couple)**

**Artemis: I must admit you are quite the matchmaker.**

**Me: Thanks Artemis, and are you okay with Thalia staying a hunter?**

**(Artemis stands up and smiles)**

**Artemis: I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**(Artemis walks away into the kitchen)**

**Me: Well Earth and space dudes I would really be psyched if you would please read and review. Thank you and good night. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perlia rocks!**

**Me: What up my peeps, have ya missed me?**

**Percy: No, but I have missed your story's.**

**Me: Thanks and no thanks you slimy sea urchin.**

**Percy: Thalia's probably gonna hit you for that.**

**Me: I know and it's probably gonna hurt.**

**Annabeth: Hey everyone the beauty queen has arrived!**

**(I blast Annabeth with a laser beam and she gets knocked unconscious) **

**Percy: That's the second time you knocked her unconscious.**

**Me: Point being?**

**Percy: Never mind**

**(Thalia and Artemis walk in)**

**Me: Hello future Mrs. Jackson and what up to the male hating machine.**

**Artemis: Tell me, are you naturally stupid or did you get a license, 'cause unless you are Percy you don't insult Olympians.**

**Me: I got a diploma from **_**Do you wanna be stupid? **_**You can access it online.**

**Artemis: Remind me again why the Olympians let you live.**

**Me: Oh, you see I tied up Hermes and put a gun to his head, I was gonna do it to Ares but I figured most people would cheer if I did that.**

**Artemis: …no comment.**

**Thalia: You guys are like…what's the word…oh right, you guys are stalling the people from reading the next chapter. So author, a quick summary please.**

**Me: Ok, so the quest is stalled, Artemis goes ballistic for something Lewis did (By the way he is actually my cousin, I'm immortal) as well as Zoe comes back to life, ah in chapter six Lewis and Zeus fight, Annabeth comes in, and Ares yells at terrorists.**

**Percy: K, is the rambling over so I can take my ear plugs out?**

**Me: Annoying little squirt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own what normal people call '**_**the irony show'**_** and what awesome people call PJO!**

_Chapter 5_

Percy's Pov

Thalia and I had continued our mission to find the fates. Right now we were trekking up a hill so we could have a picnic (Aphrodite told me to do it).

As we settled down and began to eat the food, three flashes of light blazed in front of us. Standing before us were Hermes, Apollo, and Ares, all of them were doubling over laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Hermes laughed "He was frickin scared out of his mind!"

"What about Artemis's face she looked ready to kill" Ares chuckled.

That was when Apollo spoke "Yep my sister can be pretty demonized when she wants, but let's admit it, he deserved it?"

"Got that right" Hermes said. That was when Thalia asked what they were doing here.

"You see" said Apollo "Your quest has been stalled for certain matters that need to be attended to."

Ares laughed and added "Yeah, like maybe Lewis's funeral." The three of them all burst out laughing again.

"Okay" I said "Can we go to whatever matters there are, because Lewis having a funeral creeps me out a bit?"

"'Cause" said Hermes. He then wrapped his arms around us and we began teleporting. When the flashing died I looked around and saw we were in the Olympian throne room.

Then I heard the screaming. I turned and saw Lewis running around the throne room at what I'm guessing was the speed of sound and Artemis chasing him, with her bow aimed straight at his head.

"Explanation please?" Thalia asked.

Hermes smiled and said "Lewis used a spell from Hecate to convince Artemis to let you be with Percy and stay a hunter. Artemis found out and started trying to kill Lewis."

"ARTEMIS, PLEASE LISTEN FOR A SEC. I ONLY DID IT TO A HELP A NIECE AND NEPHEW IN NEED!" Lewis yelled.

Artemis skidded to a halt. Lewis, seeing this, stopped running also. "Fine" Artemis said "You're off the hook, for now. But now I do things my way."

Artemis walked up to Thalia so I stood defensively in front of her. "Interesting" Artemis said "You are willing to risk your life to protect her. Well back to business, Thalia-"

"Artemis don't do this." Lewis yelled, but Artemis ignored him.

"Thalia Grace you have two options. Option 1: Give up on Percy Jackson and commit to your maiden promise or option 2: leave the hunters." Artemis said with an air of finality.

Thalia and I stood there with our mouths agape. This was what Artemis was forcing Thalia, the girl I loved, to choose between me or her closest friends.

Though before Thalia could say anything, a blinding flash lit in the middle of the throne room. Out of it stepped a girl.

"Sexy" grinned Apollo.

"Impossible" murmured Artemis.

"Dangerous" muttered Lewis.

The person who stepped out of the light was Zoe Nightshade.

**Me: So how was it Sea Urchin, Lightning Struck, Moon lover, and Unconsciously Unwise?**

**Percy: It was very good.**

**Thalia: Wish I had an option 3.**

**Artemis: You make me sound like a mini demon.**

**Me: Sorry niece.**

**Artemis: Wait, I'm not your- actually I am your niece.**

**Me: Exactly! Now when Annabeth gets conscious feed her. Okay if you demigods, demititans, gods and minor gods could please read and review I would me very thankful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perlia rocks!**

**Me: Hey everyone what's up?**

**Annabeth: Being awesome!**

**Me: They say the third time is the charm… so maybe if I knock you out you won't wake up… I'm actually considering that.**

**Annabeth: You're mean to me!**

**Me: Look who is talking heartbreaker!**

**Annabeth: Who cares about that dumb old Percy?**

**Me: And I have decided that the third time is the charm.**

**(I lunge at Annabeth but Artemis intercepts me)**

**Artemis: I don't like her either but you can't kill her in front of all these people, you could get sued.**

**Me: I'm the owner of this damn joint, who, for the love of the fiery depths of hell, can sue me?**

**Percy: Author boys got a point.**

**Me: Your dead sea urchin.**

**Thalia: Hello! This show is rated T if you didn't notice, and I don't want the love of my life dead!**

**Percy: You are awesome babe!**

**(The two start snogging)**

**Me: If anyone asked what's being strangled, it's me gagging.**

**Artemis: Lovely, you're a complete idiot!**

**Me: Well **_**gag **_**I did **_**gag**_** get a diploma.**

**Artemis: If looks could kill you would be dead.**

**Me: That's awesome Arty!**

**Artemis: You, Lewis, and Apollo could be triplets.**

**Me: Making you my sister…imagine what everyone at school will say… that would be AWESOME!**

**Artemis: Shoot me now.**

**Annabeth: Hello! Did some stupid author, dumb goddess, and ignorant snogging couple forget the most perfect person in this place?**

**Me, Artemis, Percy, and Thalia: …..**

**Me: Third time's the charm!**

**(I pull out vial of poison, put in gun, and shoot Annabeth in the face. She gets knocked unconscious!)**

**Me: Please say she's dead, please say she's dead, please say she's-**

**Artemis: WE GET THE POINT! YOU WANT HER TO DIE SO SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IGNORANT ****************************!**

**Percy: Artemis learned bad language!**

**Thalia: Nice words My Lady.**

**Lewis: What up me mates… and what is Artemis screaming at me rellie for mates?**

**Artemis: Bad Aussie accent Uncle L.**

**Thalia and Percy: Hey Lewis!**

**Me: Please tell me Artemis hasn't used language like that before!**

**Lewis: Hey, and nope she hasn't.**

**Thalia: No offense or anything but what are you doing here?**

**Me: He's a guest, bit like little Arty here.**

**Artemis: If goddess's could die I would take that option.**

**Lewis: Look, I'm here for the story, not some arguments between my couz and niece.**

**Me: K I will tell the story. Once upon a time the Nazis invaded Poland, so some Mates in England started fightin them, then the Aussie's, the Russians, and the U.S. started fightin them, then-**

**Artemis: The other story idiot, not the novel your reading!**

**Me: Fine! ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own WW2 or PJO!**

**Artemis: My point exactly you baboon!**

**Me: Baboons are cool…at least until they relieve themselves on your car, urggh! Now to the story!**

Zeus's Pov

Okay so let me get this straightened out. My daughter tries to kill my brother for something he did. Artemis offers Thalia a life changing choice and a girl comes back from the dead…JUST BLOODY PERFECT!

"Sexy" grinned Apollo. Just like him to think a girl who was or is a hunter to be sexy!

"Impossible" murmured Artemis. Well it's not impossible if it just happened right in front of you!

"Dangerous" Lewis muttered. SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT DISGRACE FOR A BROTHER OF THE BIG THREE, YOU DO NOT DESERVE AN OPINION YOU BARBARIC MASTER OF TIME!

"ZOE!" my daughter Thalia cried. She ran up to Zoe and threw her arms around her. "W-what happened, how are you here?"

"She's here" the idiot of time a.k.a. Lewis said "because I accidently hit a time lever out of my annoyance at Artemis. So she is stuck here until she dies again." Just like you to do something stupid wouldn't it!

"I'll do the honors!" my son Ares yelled. Ares then snapped his fingers and Bin Laden along with some guys from Al Kida arrived. One of them yelled at Ares in Arabic so Ares yelled back using some very colorful Middle Eastern language.

Then Artemis spoke "Back to the event at-hand. Thalia what is your choice, Hunters or Percy?" Ah time for my youngest daughters choice.

That was when Lewis growled. It was an unearthly sound that was mixed with icy edges of venom laced through it, it even made me flinch!

"Artemis would you please listen to me for goodness sake, Thalia and Percy fell for each other the second they saw each other, but there was Annabeth. Annabeth was an invisible barrier between the two that blocked their feelings. Once the barrier was removed the feelings blossomed!" yelled Lewis, okay maybe once in a while he notices things.

Artemis gave a sigh. "Fine" she decided "We will discuss this at the end of the quest, but Thalia, do not forget you have to choose. Now Lewis, as I have let them stay together for now I am going to make the quest harder, they won't have my amulet, now give it to me!"

Lewis protested "Artemis please reconsider, the quest is hard enough they don't need another obstacle in their-"

"Do I look like I care" Artemis yelled "I can do what I like and you will give me the amulet."

Lewis met my daughters gaze evenly. "Artemis" he said "I have a soft spot for my nieces and nephews, but I will not oblige to your request!"

Whatever Artemis was going to say was cut off as Annabeth barged into the throne room, Conner at her side!

"Just great, this should be interesting." Thalia muttered. Yes it definitely will be and I wonder how the Jackson boy will react.

"Hey everyone I want to know why you guys haven't seen my potential as an architect and why you haven't made my Conner my immortal, so why haven't you?" Annabeth asked. This will be interesting so I looked at everyone's faces.

Most of the Olympians were in shock, both Zoe and Artemis were glaring at Annabeth; Athena looked at her with disapproval and Poseidon looked at her in anger.

Lewis looked downright murderous and was even reaching for a demigod poison dart gun in his belt, probably not a good thing, while Percy and Thalia reached for their weapons, this was gonna be good!

Annabeth looked around in confusion. Then she said "Are you guys so stupid that you don't see a good opportunity when it's right in front of you?" Why the nerve of the girl!

Before anyone could react, Lewis rammed into Annabeth, sending her flying across the room. He was going to strike again but Connor attacked him from behind.

Lewis spun around and made a sword materialize. He then struck at Connors sword. The blow sent the child of Hermes sliding across the marble floor.

At that point Annabeth had brought out her sword and shield. She charged at Lewis but the attack was in vain. The ignorant girl was blasted at least 70 feet back and she slammed into a pillar.

Then Connor once again attacked Lewis, but instead of using his sword Lewis changed into the large form of a saber-tooth tiger. The tiger grabbed Connors shirt between his teeth a sent the child to join its rude companion.

The tiger changed back into a human and walked to pick up his sword. "It's about time what they deserved cam to them." Lewis said, and for once I agreed with him.

Annabeth stumbled to her feet and faced her mother, and then she frowned. "Um Lady Athena why is Poseidon's hand on top of yours?"

Athena sighed. "Well if you must know you disgrace of a child, Poseidon and I are dating." She said.

The Olympians stared at her in shock, and then Lewis's voice cut the air.

"NOT ANOTHER BLOODY FORBIDDEN LOVE!"

**Me: So what did the judges think?**

**Percy: Great you are a good storyteller!  
>Me: Thanks Perce!<strong>

**Thalia: Good.**

**Artemis: Can't believe Zoe's back.**

**Lewis: I have pretty good fighting skills thanks, AND DID YOU HEAR THAT ANNABETH, YOU GOT OWNED SUCKER!**

**Me: You are defiantly my rellie.**

**Lewis: Got that right mate.**

**Artemis: Enough with the Aussie accents my ears hurt.**

**Me: Zof course madam zis vench good enough, and vould you zike a croissant?**

**Artemis: Kill me please!**

**Lewis: Okay as me rellie and niece argue I'm gonna do the honors. So all right mates if you would kindly read and review, we would be thrilled, but not as thrilled as if you sent in some of your ideas for the story.**

**Me: Zat is vight my zellow veople, please zend vus your thoughts zand ideas!**

**Lewis: See ya later mates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perlia rocks!**

**Me: What up mates are you all enjoying ya selves?**

**Artemis: I wonder if my arrow would be able to penetrate your thick skull.**

**Lewis: Probably not, me rellie's got a skull of steel, why?**

**Artemis: I was hoping it would.**

**Me: Someone woke up on the wrong of the bed this morning, isn't that right rellie?**

**Lewis: Well, as the Americans say, I plead the fifth.**

**Me: May I ask what the fifth is. Is it a bomb, or a gun, or is it mercy, or is it-**

**Artemis: Shut up baboon lover!**

**Me: At least I have someone to love!**

**Artemis: I'm gonna make you eat those words!**

**Me: Why don't ya put your money where your mouth is!**

**Lewis: SILENCE! You two could be the death of me-**

**Me: But you are immortal.**

**Lewis: -so just be quiet! The fifth is the Fifth Amendment in the bill of right the early Americans made.**

**Me: We're they the pilgrims?**

**Artemis: (sarcastic) why yes they were the pilgrims, they made spaghetti bolognaise!**

**Me: They came aboard the Payflower right? **

**Artemis: When I kill you tell me if it hurt.**

**Me: I'm good, and where is the Jackson couple and Miss I'm so full of myself Chase?**

**Percy: Recording you.**

**Thalia: It was funny.**

**Annabeth: And the only thing we could agree on.**

**(Silence)**

**Me: I'm going to my nice rellie's other than Lewis, the baboons!**

**(Walks into a zoo then runs out screaming…)**

**Me: I have the best idea for a story, the baboons told me, well after they pelted me with their droppings, but they gave me the most perfect idea ever!**

**Lewis: What is it rellie?**

**Me: Your about to find out, now to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the zoo or baboons for that matter (But their me rellie's)!**

Chapter 7 (Or 15 I don't really care!)

Lewis's Pov

Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!

This is definitely not good Athena and Poseidon are dating, I mean come on Athena couldn't you have chosen someone better?

Alright note to self: Kill Aphrodite and Eros after dealing with dangerous matters that could lead to the apocalypse (a.k.a. Zeus's anger)!

Annabeth's Pov

Whoa! My mum, A MAIDEN, is dating Poseidon!

I felt my head going woozy and then I prominently fainted!

Conner Pov

I am awesome! Now why is everyone staring at-OW! My back hurts! Probably from that idiot Lewis, he is so annoying and he thinks he's so awesome! Well he's not!

Percy Pov

Okay so at least there is some time for Thalia and I to work out what to decide! Though I am honestly shocked over my dad and Athena dating, but it does explain why she was nice to me earlier!

That was when Lewis's voice struck the air. He yelled "Guys I understand that we are all in shock right now, but why don't we settle down and play a game of truth or dare?"

Everybody agreed, though Annabeth and Conner were sent back to camp Half-blood. Everyone gathered around in a circle around the hearth.

"Okay" said Lewis "I'll start. Demeter truth or dare?"

Demeter thought for a second before answering her younger sibling, "I choose truth."

Lewis nodded, "Okay then Demeter, who here is your current crush?" Lewis grinned knowing this would make his elder sister feel extremely uncomfortable.

Lewis's plan worked. Demeter blushed and eventually muttered "Hades."

There was silence, at least until Demeter's siblings: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, and Lewis burst out laughing. Hades on the other hand, walked up to Demeter and began kissing her passionately, which only made the siblings laugh harder.

Eventually Demeter and Hades stopped kissing and the five laughing gods managed to gain control of their laughter, though they kept snickering now and again.

So it was Demeter's turn. She placed herself on Hades lap and turned around to face him. "Honey" she said (more snickers) "Truth or dare?"

Hades smiled "Dare." He told her in one of the nicest voices I have ever heard him use.

Demeter smiled and said "I dare you to take me on a romantic vacation when this game is over!"

"Anything for you" Hades replied. He then turned to Apollo and said "Apollo truth or dare?"

"Well I think I'm going to choose truth." He replies with and amused smile.

"Okay then" said Hades "Tell me which affair with mortal women was your favorite."

"No contest" said Apollo "definitely the American women Isabella."

"You disgust me" muttered Artemis.

"Anyway" said Apollo "It's my go so arty truth or dare?"

"Dare you overgrown player" Artemis yelled.

Before Apollo could say anything Lewis walked up and whispered something in his ear, Apollo nodded, and Lewis walked back to his seat.

"Okay arty" said Apollo "I dare you to call those Cahill kids in Boston and the Kabra's in London! Just kidding, your dare is to wear a bikini for the rest of the game."

Lewis and Artemis gaped at him. Lewis was saying that that was not what he wanted him to say and Artemis yelling WHAT?

Eventually Artemis went and changed into a special type of bikini that covered most of her body.

She sat down and faced Lewis. "Okay Lewis you'll be the last person to go. Now choose, Truth or Dare?"

Lewis replied without hesitation "Dare, no contest."

An evil smile crept along Artemis's face. "Okay then Lewis, it seems you'll be joining the Hunters and I for a period of six weeks."

Lewis sighed but nodded. He then stood up and said "Okay the game is over, go do whatever and Percy and Thalia please resume your quest."

I nodded and grabbed Thalia's hand. We then ran out of the throne room to continue our quest.

**Me: Praise the baboons and their very smelly droppings, they are geniuses!**

**Artemis: Well their smarter than you for sure.**

**Percy: You just got BURNED!**

**Me: Don't make me shoot you!**

**Lewis: Calm down please!**

**Percy: Okay Thalia and I are gonna make out!**

**(Walks over to Thalia and they start to make out)**

**Me: Well I'm done. Time to go watch House of Anubis!**

**Artemis: I coming to, it's a good show.**

**Lewis: Agreed, but first I would like to thank momo1903 for submitting some ideas. We didn't get to use them but Artemis may or may not go bipolar in later chapters-**

**Artemis: I had better not!**

**Me: No promises there!**

**Lewis: -but thanks. Also if you guys and girls out there could send in some random ideas it would be epic! But for now I will go watch Sibuna solve a mystery. Please read and review! Goodbye!**

**Me: BABOONS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perlia rocks!**

**Me: Hello mates, what is up?**

**Artemis: Trying to create an arrow strong enough to shoot through your impossibly thick skull!**

**Percy: Snogging Thalia!**

**Thalia: Snogging Percy!**

**Annabeth: Being Awesome! (Me: No one cares!)**

**Lewis: Watching a replay of the movie they made about your chapters!**

**Me: Who made them rellie?**

**Lewis: You, forgetful-a-lot!**

**Me: No, the real credit goes to the baboons!**

**Artemis: Agreed they are smarter than him!**

**Me: Ah, now my stupid niece/cousin whatever. You may use arrows but I use story telling.**

**Artemis: What ya gonna do, say that I'm stupid?**

**Me: How about that you fell in love and had a child!**

**(Silence)**

**Artemis: I'M SO SORRY; YOU ARE VERY SMART AND DANGEROUSLY GOOD AT BLACKMAILING PEOPLE!**

**Me: That is what it feels like to be me. Having immortal maidens bow to me screaming that their sorry for something that they did.**

**Lewis: I'm sure you feel great. Oh, here's the part where Artemis scares the life out of me…I look terrible…Artemis looks kind of P'd off about it though…sossa niece!**

**Artemis: Apology accepted.**

**Lewis: Awesome! Now wait, rellie didn't the reviewers want some questions answered?**

**Me: Your right rellie let me get the paperwork…ah here it is answer, #1; No Lewis and Artemis aren't going to date!**

**Artemis and Lewis: We better not!**

**Me: However, if you do want them to date please send your answer in a review because I can't be bothered to do a poll! You can choose A. Let them date, B. NO dating, or C. Are forced to date! Question #2; Yes I am British and not Harry Potter!**

**Artemis: You wish you were Harry Potter!**

**Me: Shut up Arty! #3; Yes I will add more pairings!**

**Lewis: Can you name one please?**

**Me: Nico/Zoe or Apollo/Zoe or Nico/random or Apollo/random!**

**Lewis: WOW!**

**Artemis: You're good baboon lover!**

**Me: Thanks male hating machine! Okay they were the answers, any more questions please send in a review!**

**Percy: Awesome! Now please tell us the story.**

**Me: Okay! BABOONS!**

**(Baboons come in through the door)**

**Me: Together we shall write this chapter!**

**Baboon #6: Arrgghh!**

**Me: No! Go get your own food Savage!**

**Savage: Arrgghh!**

**Artemis: Ow! Baboon #4 bit me!**

**Me: No Bruno do not bite the goddess of the hunt, I might lose a good rellie a.k.a you!**

**Percy: Baboon #3 and #5 are screaming!**

**Me: Simba, Narla stop screaming!**

**Lewis: Ah, it looks like Rafiki (#1) and Voldo (#2) are setting the example of good behavior!**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh!**

**Me: Okay let's just start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but I do own the 6 awesome baboons!**

Chapter 8 (I think)

Thalia's Pov

I had decided that I was not going to think about my decision until after the quest was over. Maybe by then Lewis would be able to convince Artemis to let Percy and I date while he was with the hunters.

So Percy and I were continuing our quest. Right now we were in San Francisco, California where Apollo had said we would find the three Fates.

So we were walking down the street hand-in-hand when we felt someone watching us. I could tell Percy felt it to because he stopped walking.

We took a quick glance of the area and found who was watching us. Three old ladies sat on the pier bench knitting. _Knitting!_

I heard Percy mutter "The Fates!" This only conformed my thoughts. These were the people, the _things, _which would tell us where our enemy was waiting!

Percy and I strode towards the Pier together. As we neared the women all three of them turned their heads towards the ocean.

I saw Percy follow their gaze and he suddenly gasped. He nudged me "Thalia" he said "Look at what their looking at!"

I followed Percy's gaze and gasped as well as I realized what he meant. The three old ladies were staring at the island of Alcatraz, which meant that was where our enemy was hiding!

Lewis's Pov

While I have been stuck with these demonized girls I have learnt 5 things.

1: Artemis is boss. If you don't do as she says you get a severe spanking along with the smallest rations available.

2: Do not get on the hunters bad side whatever you do, otherwise you will end up with an arrow sticking out of your butt!

3: If they attack you, you attack them; they are the rules of survival!

4: Try to gain control, become predator do not become prey!

5: Follow these rules and you'll earn the girls respect, eventually…I hope!

So there is a survival guide on surviving an hour with the hunters, after that your toast, no more questions asked.

The only bright side to the cruel, painful hours was Artemis and Zoe.

I had fun practicing my archery with my wild niece, and was fascinated by the story's Zoe and Artemis would tell about their adventures with a certain son of the sea god!

So yeah, a shorter way of telling all that would be: It is a cruel, horrible place with demon girls and few bright sides!

Percy's Pov

As the ferry boat took us towards the previous prison, I began to wonder what sort of enemy we would face, so I thought back to the prophecy.

It had said that we would face an army and that without help the battle would be our doom. Then suddenly something in my kelp filled head clicked.

"Thalia" I gasped "I get what most of the prophecy means!"

Thalia's head whipped around. "What do you mean Perce?"

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and write down the prophecy lines.

"Okay" I said "Sky and Sea means us, and together we can prevail. The second line means without the help of time we shall fail. Thalia think about it time isn't a thing, it's a person!"

Thalia's eyes widened in understanding "Of course" she murmured "Lewis is the god of time!"

I nodded, she understood. "So" I continued "We had to travel to the fates, which we did and we found where our enemy waits. Along with that, when this battle of some kind begins, wisdom, love, sun, and moon will help us. Thalia it doesn't mean the actual gods, it mean four of the five amulets!"

Thalia's face broke out into a huge grin "Percy Jackson I love you!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms!

Poseidon's Pov

It is amazing how much things can change. How suddenly arch rivals can turn into lovers. How a searing hate can turn into a blazing love!

That was how I felt when I realized I was in love with Athena and she was in love with me!

Then I heard the thunder rumbling and I realized that Zeus had probably recovered from his initial shock and was seething with uncontained anger.

Though I know he is going to need to forget his anger and face the oncoming darkness we all fear is about to be unleashed!

Lewis's Pov

Well this is fun. Protecting forbidden loves, being forced to do work by demon girls, and finally facing a deadly demon that wishes for me and my family to get blown to bits. As I said before this is _fun!_

Percy's Pov

Maybe I should tell you how I got in this mess, staring at the giant demon, well here's the story in short.

Thalia and I were searching Alcatraz when an explosion blew up outside. When we arrived outside a massive demon was growling in anger, a small army of mini demons behind him.

Seconds later Lewis, Artemis, Athena, Apollo, and Aphrodite materialized in front of us.

Lewis came up with a plan and even Athena agreed. The plan was called "Lewis strategy attack against mini demons I" Lewis named it.

It was basically, as Lewis put it; we knock down the door and blast away the insides. So we would tackle the front line and destroy anything else.

That was when the demons attacked, and that was when Lewis yelled "CHARGE!"

**Voldo: Arrgghh!**

**Me: That makes two of us, you six did awesome mate!**

**Artemis: I suppose it was good!**

**Thalia: and had some romance, making it okay for me.**

**Lewis: It was great, but now it is time to thank people who reviewed so thank you to Starblade176, AllShadesOfGrey, istoleyourbluemoonicecream, Ariel Night, Greek Military Percy Jackson, and many others, now please read and review if you can.**

**Savage: Arrgghh!**

**Simba: Arrgghh!**

**Percy: They agree with you!**

**Me: No Simba agrees Savage is just hungry, ain't that right mate!**

**Artemis: Anyway, time to watch House of Anubis!**

**Percy: Agreed, go Peddie!**

**Thalia: Go Fabina!**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh!**

**Me: Thanks for reviewin rellie's, it's appreciated!**

**Lewis: Agreed rellie, bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perlia rocks!**

**Me: What up mates!**

**Thalia: Bored even having a make out session with Percy won't help. Wait scratch that, maybe it will!**

**(Thalia and Percy begin making out)**

**Lewis: Hey mate!**

**Me: Hey what you doing rellie?**

**Lewis: Asking Artemis if these facts from a Greek mythology textbook are correct. Okay, did you actually love Orion?**

**Artemis: No loved his hunting skills!**

**Voldo: Arrgghh!**

**Me: Good point Voldo, she did put the scorpion up in the sky to scare him!**

**Voldo: Arrgghh!**

**Me: Voldo my friend, you are a genius! Let's go find the others and see if they agree!**

**(Voldo and I go to find the other baboons)**

**Artemis: Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to happen?**

**Lewis: Probably because something bad will happen!**

**Artemis: Never a good sign.**

**Lewis: Agreed.**

**(The baboons and I walk in with smiles or in their case just showing their teeth)**

**Me: We have an idea so let's get on with the story!**

**Annabeth: Finally!**

**Me: Savage, attack the daughter of Athena and I will give you some food!**

**Savage: Arrgghh!**

**(Savage attacks Annabeth)**

**Me: Here's some beef! Now to answer a question, yes any of you can send in an OC, in fact I would be very grateful! Now to the STORY!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO!**

**Bruno: Arrgghh!**

**Thalia: Quiet Bruno!**

Chapter 9! ("Fight to you last breath, for it may give you first in the next world!"-Me)

Percy's Pov

The enemy charged but we were ready. Athena charged at point blank, barreling into the first line with her shield!

Artemis and Apollo let their twin instinct kick in. They moved as one covering each other flank while moving towards the heart of our enemy!

Aphrodite was using her beauty to force the mortals to not stay and leave back home instead.

Thalia and I followed the attack by using our abilities and weapons to send the beasts back to the Underworld.

Lewis on the other hand sat there with his eyes closed. Most people would think he would be sleeping, but I saw the tension in his body along with the air of energy forming around him!

I was distracted as a demon lunged for my neck. In a swift arc my sword sliced through him, sending a blast of chilling are from the evaporating body!

I then saw Thalia struggling against five of the demons. Without a second thought I hurled myself forward, thrusting my blade into a demons neck!

Thalia watched my six and soon we were back-to-back, facing off against endless waves of a demon army! Then I heard the explosion!

The entire ground rippled under my feet, sending both Thalia and I flailing to the floor. The demons were thrown back by a blast of wind that was as powerful as sixty tornados!

I looked up and saw Lewis standing, a glowing aqua sickle in his right hand. In his left was a burning cerulean dagger.

He turquoise eyes no longer showed the humor- filled son of Kronos, but a deadly, angry, son of a dangerous titan!

There were no jokes now, only a tense, anger-filled ex-prison, which was hosting one of the worst fights in my life!

Lewis spoke, but his voice was now a deep, ancient voice "Step down demon, or face the curse of the sickle of time!"

So that was what the big dangerous weapon was, that was even worse than I first thought, just great! Lewis eyes narrowed when the demon leader did not answer, then he grinned.

"Well" he said "Let's get this messed up party started!" Then Lewis lunged into the mass of enemy demons!

Whenever a demon got within five foot of the P'ed off son of Kronos, they would be instantly blown into oblivion!

Finally the remaining demons backed off and Lewis strode up to the demon leader. Lewis grinned "What up? Now I give you two options. Option number one: You let me take you back to your prison without a fight, or option two: I make the apocalypse look like the _Pax Romana _to you as you get your butt whooped by me and my nieces and nephews here! So what is your choice?"

The lead demon growled in anger. "You will die child of Kronos; I will chomp on your bones and suck your blood!" It bellowed!

Lewis's grin widened "So what you're saying mate, is that you choose option two, well that's bloody brilliant! Now my friends, we fight to a messed up and demonized death! ATTACK!"

There was no hesitation, not even a second thought as I charged at the powerful demon. It was like when I realized my feelings for Thalia, the urge I felt to protect her. I would stop at nothing to destroy this monstrous creation!

We lunged forward and tackled the demon. The second all seven of us touched it, the demon was blown apart, as was its army!

We were transported to Olympus, then to Camp Half-blood. Everything seemed like a blur, a bunch of flashing images.

Everything came into focus when we reached half-blood hill, but I wish it hadn't.

When we arrived it was only Artemis, Lewis, Thalia and I. We trudged down the hill; Lewis's hand's still sparking with energy!

Then I heard a voice. It was saying "-and as the new, immortal guardian of this camp I will banish anyone dangerous!"

I heard a crowd cheering and I finally saw what was happening. A boy in dull green armor which matched his eyes was yelling to a extremely large crowd of campers, then his attention locked on me!

As he walked up I sensed that he was a son of Poseidon, I also heard Artemis and Lewis having a telepathic argument which was passing through Thalia and mine's head.

_He is a snobby, stuck up, self-ignorant, self-loving, and kissy up idiot who thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread! _Artemis was mentally yelling!

_I agree, but it's better to get on his good side. In all honestly Artemis, I really do not want to get kicked out of this camp! _Lewis replied!

The so called "Guardian of camp" who I overheard his name was Jacob said "So you're my half-brother with the inflated ego, along with your offensive girlfriend, the gay goddess who loves women and the new, idiot of a god who is actually supposed to be powerful? Hilarious!"

Artemis and Lewis tackled each other to make sure neither would kill the stuck up brat!

Jacob sneered and said "As guardian of this camp I believe that you four are too dangerous and are no longer allowed into camp!"

**Simba: Arrgghh!**

**Narla: Arrgghh! Arrgghh!**

**Me: Agreed there rellie's! You guys did awesome!**

**Unknown: You forgot to introduce me!**

**Me: Right sorry. Everyone this is my new beta. His name begins with an M but his codename is Dragonfire, mine is Supernova!**

**Percy: Cool nice to meet you!**

**Dragonfire: It's a pleasure!**

**Artemis: Great, another boy!**

**Lewis: Don't worry; I hear Zoe is coming in the next chapter!**

**Artemis: Hooray!**

**Thalia: This is a lot to process, so can you please give me a summary!**

**Me: Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Now to everyone out there, please read and review and if you can, make up some OC's to give me for campers and hunters or someone random. I will need:**

**Name:**

**Parent:**

**Age: (If possible)**

**Siblings: (If possible)**

**Powers:**

**Small description:**

**Me: Thank you and goodbye!**

**Dragonfire: Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh! **


	10. Chapter 10

Perlia rocks!

**Me: What up me rellie's?**

**Thalia: Yeah, actually I have something to ask.**

**Me: Ask away.**

**Thalia: What is Lewis's fatal flaw?**

**Me: (Grinning) well, it's very confusing; think you're up for it?**

**Percy: Definitely!**

**Lewis: Sure!**

**Artemis: Go ahead.**

**Me: Well, when Lewis was imprisoned time stopped. So for a few thousand years, Lewis was frozen as a child. So until he fully grows into adulthood Lewis's temporary fatal flaw is that his body is still in the form of a child's.**

**Artemis: So he still has to go through the stages of life to become an adult, am I correct?**

**Me: Yep, so that mean's he has to deal with hormones and puberty and-**

**Lewis: I think we understand, no need for you to drag it on!**

**Me: Embarrassed rellie?**

**Lewis: Shut it couz!**

**(I burst out laughing along with Narla!)**

**Percy: Well that's hilarious!**

**(Percy and Thalia burst out laughing with the remaining baboons)**

**Lewis: Great! Why aren't you laughing Artemis?**

**Artemis: Three thousand years of practice, well after that you sort of learn how to keep a straight face!**

**Lewis: So, on the inside you're cracking up.**

**Artemis: Yep pretty much!**

**Lewis: Just bloody brilliant!**

**Zoe: Hey guys, what did I miss?**

**Artemis: The author talking about how Lewis is going to go through puberty and go hormonal!**

**Lewis: Why don't we put it on the internet!**

**Thalia: This **_**is**_** going on the internet uncle!**

**Lewis: Don't call me uncle, if you remember, I still have to go through puberty!**

**Me: Whatever! Let's write a chapter!**

**Dragonfire: Agreed, baboons lock and load!**

**Baboons: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh!**

**Me: I take point! Everyone to the control room! GO!**

**Artemis: Too much Modern Warfare 3.**

**Zoe: You're right there my lady.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick does!**

Chapter 10 (THE DOUBLE DIGITS!)

Artemis's Pov

The little, ungrateful, overconfident, snobby, disrespectful, rude, offensive, egotistical little brat!

The only thing stopping me from lunging forward and killing the disgrace of a guardian was Lewis's light body weight crushing me from my left side.

Normally I would yell and attack any boy that stopped me from doing something, but I knew that I really needed Lewis's childlike form stopping me from killing the egotistical little brat.

Though I knew that he wasn't really able to contain himself, considering the fact that I had to use my shoe to pin his face to the ground to stop him from taking down the new 'Guardian'!

Then Lewis's telepathic voice sounded in my head my_, my Arty, got yourself into a twist have you?_ The end of the question broke off into a laugh.

I obviously gave a snappy reply _yeah and you're not struggling not to kill the ignorant squirt! Don't think your high and mighty because you're a king's brother. _I'm _his daughter, making me a princess!_

_Whatever Mad-eye _moony! Once again my childish uncle came through with a stupid nickname. Leave it to him to make a joke out of something completely humorless!

_Oh shut your trap matter splatter, you're going to give me a headache that may well last for over a decade! _He comes up with a stupid nickname for me; I come up with an even stupider name for him!

Lewis thought that the nickname was funny so once again burst out telepathically laughing! _You know Arty, I think you need to go to your hunters, tell them what happened, and then…WE GET THE HADES OUT OF HERE AND GET TO OLYMPUS!_

I mentally sighed. Lewis had a point, we had to get out of here and Olympus would be our best bet. I nodded and took a look at Percy and Thalia.

Thalia's eyes were crackling with electricity and I saw her reach towards her pendant which contained her bow and an endless quiver of arrows!

Percy on the other hand was just staring at his half-brother with a shocked expression. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide in disbelief.

Neither Lewis nor I could see what was happening in Percy's head so Lewis did something he liked to call 'hacking'.

You see, Lewis thought of the telepathic system as an extremely quick, mental emailing system, so whatever thoughts you wanted to share would be shared.

Though Lewis didn't even think that that was the end of it. He thought that if email thoughts were stored and you didn't want to send them, you could hack it.

So at this point, Lewis was tracing the supersonic mental radio waves through all the mumbo jumbo in Percy's head!

Finally I got a mental 'email' from Lewis, he said _I'm in, there's a lot of nonsense, heartbreak, love, confusion, and determination in all this blob of information swirling around in his head, man it's giving me a headache! But anyway, do you want to hear his opinion on Mr. My ego is bigger than Zeus's?_

I sent him a conformation thought and waited as Lewis hooked up the radioactive transmitting molecule particles from Percy's mind into his into mine!

Finally I began to hear Percy's thoughts; they said _that ungrateful, pathetic, floor sucking, egotistical, short little idiot! _Well for a boy he defiantly knows which words to describe people!

I then lifted my shoe pinning Lewis's face and Lewis jumped off my back. I stood, brushed myself off and strode towards the ignorant boy.

I walked right up to his face and asked "Do you have any idea you're talking to boy?"

The ignorant little pigface had the nerve to smirk! SMIRK! That was the final straw, I lunged forward but someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Percy glaring at Jacob, he looked pissed! Then I look at me and said "Lady Artemis, please calm down, I want to get this straightened out please?"

I stood back thinking _Yeah, yeah, yeah; you totally want to sort things out, well maybe _you _haven't looked inside your head lately!_

I heard Lewis's laugh sounding in the back of my head, obviously I hadn't thought to shield my thoughts from him and he had quickly searched the electromagnetic spectrum for an easy way to hear my thoughts.

_Oh shut up matter splatter, you would find a man's head sticking out of a pig's backside funny, wouldn't you?_

Between telepathic laughs Lewis replied _I would laugh because in truth that is funny and it gives a hilarious image!_

I mentally frowned at him _you imagine pigs backsides? My, my Lewis, you really have figured out a low haven't you?_

Lewis rolled his eyes and replied with _look moon-goes-kaboom, I really don't give a care so let's get to Olympus ASAP!_

I nodded and teleported the four of us to Olympus before Percy could kill his egotistical half-brother!

When we arrived, it looked as though the Olympians were waiting for us. Without a word we all went to our respectful places.

Percy and Thalia moved into the center of the throne room, I sat on my throne, and Lewis sat by his elder sister Hestia.

The second we took our places Zeus began the meeting. Unlike usual he cut straight to the point. He said that considering Thalia and I were in the hunters we could easily stay out of sight, the problem was finding a place for Lewis and Percy.

The Olympians thought for a few moments before Athena said "I think I've got an idea!"

Zeus instantly sat forward onto the edge of his seat and said "Well don't keep us hanging, tell us what your idea is!'

Athena nodded and continued "Well considering the fact that Percy and Thalia are going to date we could probably send Percy to the hunters. He could be their guardian and help them with work around their camp?"

Everyone looked at me, expecting me to yell and say that he was a disgraceful male. That didn't happen!

Instead I simply nodded and said "I hate boys, but Percy is one of the very few I can actually tolerate. Plus, if Thalia likes him I suppose I can do it for her sake as well."

Everyone looked shocked, but quickly recovered. Zeus then said "Well now that Jackson is sorted out, we need to find a place to put my, ever shocking brother!"

Lewis eyebrows knitted together and then his face burst out into a grin. He turned to me and asked "Artemis, would you be okay if I joined the hunt as well, like to become the warrior of the hunt so Percy isn't the only boy?"

I thought for a second before nodding. I then said "Okay you can become warrior of the hunt. But you both have to swear to uphold your duties!"

They both nodded and walked towards me, then Percy spoke "I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, swear by Chaos and by the river Styx to guard and protect the hunters and Artemis to my last breath, and become the guardian of the hunt!"

As he finished his oath Lewis began to speak "I Lewis, son of Kronos and god of matter, time, and space, swear by Chaos and by the river Styx to fight and protect the hunters and Artemis to my last breath, and become warrior of the hunt!"

As Lewis finished the oath a black portal appeared. Out stepped a man cloaked in black. He looked at us and said "I am Chaos, and I believe two people swore by my name. I would like to give them gifts to help fulfill their oaths. Please step forward!"

Percy cautiously began to step towards Chaos while Lewis just walked up and said "Hey great-grandpa!"

Chaos sighed and said "Let me just get you your gifts please." Chaos then summoned a pitch black bag and reached inside.

Chaos then pulled out two wrist straps which I knew carried hidden blades. Chaos gave them to Lewis and reached inside again. This time he brought out three sea-green swords. Each was three foot long and Chaos gave them to Percy.

Chaos gave them many gifts to help them. Lewis, other than the hidden wrist blades, received sneakers that contained hidden spikes, two poisoned daggers, sunglasses that actually contained an entire network database, an outfit that could change to suit his need, a turquoise cloak, and a short staff that could change into any weapon, and dragon wings!

Percy, other than the three swords, received ten throwing knives, metal in forced trainers, and a glove that could change into a metal fist, the same sunglasses as Lewis, the same outfit, a sea-green cloak, the same short staff, and shadowy, feathered, and pitch-black wings!

Chaos grinned. He said "Now if I may, can I ask all the Olympians to give these two your blessings?" The Olympians nodded so we began to give Lewis and Percy our blessings.

Zeus gave them electricity abilities, Poseidon gave advanced water abilities, and Hades gave them shadow abilities. Hera gave them the ability to protect, Demeter to make food, Hestia gave fire, Ares gave strength, Athena gave wisdom and battle strategy, Aphrodite gave them extra beauty and whatever clothes they needed, Hephaestus gave them the ability to make or fix anything, Apollo gave them archery and awesome music, I gave them another archery blessing (figured Percy would need it), Dionysius gave them the power to make people go mad temporarily, and Hermes gave them the ability to become excellent thieves!

Chaos then disappeared so Zeus told everyone to go back to whatever they were doing. I looked at the new warrior and guardian of the hunters. I knew this was the start of many great adventures.

**Me: Well, Dragonfire, looks like the hunters have got some company.**

**Dragonfire: Your right! But the baboons are tired so they're going to bed. Bye guys!**

**Me: Yeah bye rellie's!**

**Artemis: I suppose it was okay.**

**Percy: I got tons of awesome stuff, I mean I got WINGS!**

**Lewis: That was pretty awesome!**

**Thalia: Well now that that's over, Percy do you want to make out?**

**Percy: Definitely babe!**

**Lewis: Let's just say good bye to the readers before you two start having fun.**

**Thalia: Well by fun do you mean getting pregnant or just making out?**

**Me: I'm getting a sense of déjà vu, its sex Ed class all over again!**

**Dragonfire: before you start talking about that lets thank the readers for reading and we hope you will review, BYE!**

**Me: See ya rellie's, hope you enjoy yourselves until our next chapter, Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

Perlia rocks!

**Me: What up male hating machine and the shade of night?**

**Artemis: Bored and tired. Now do something to entertain me!**

**Me: Since when did you call the shots around here?**

**Artemis: Since I became part of the story baboon lover!**

**Zoe: Must thou fight all the time?**

**Me: Quiet shady I feel an argument brewing!**

**Artemis: Your heads to big!**

**Me: Your heads to small! I always wondered why you did all those stupid things! Well now I know!**

**Artemis: Deep breaths Artemis, deep breaths.**

**Me: You've definitely got anger issues, haven't you?**

**Zoe: Thou would be wise if thou shut up.**

**Me: Stop talking like the ancient Egyptians did!**

**Dragonfire: You're in the wrong time period Supernova! Why not try thinking back to Shakespeare?**

**Me: Because thinking's hard!**

**Zoe: Thou are an idiot.**

**Me: Says the idiot of the past!**

**Zoe: Would thou allow me to put an arrow through this buffoons head? **

**Dragonfire: Go ahead but it's going to bounce off.**

**Me: My point exactly!**

**Artemis: You don't deserve a point or an opinion.**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh!**

**Dragonfire: Hello Rafiki. Would you like to play some call of duty?**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh!**

**Voldo: Arrgghh! Arrgghh!**

**Dragonfire: Great let's go.**

**Me: Where is Thing 1, Thing 2, Thing 3 and Ms. I'm really annoying?**

**Artemis: At the zoo.**

**Zoe: They shall be back by dinner.**

**Me: Just enough time to write a chapter! Everyone not playing Call of duty, TO THE COMMAND CENTER!**

**Artemis and Zoe: Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO!**

Chapter 11

Artemis's Pov

As I watched my new guardian and warrior, two young demigods came rushing in. I recognized their scent as a son of Hermes and a daughter of Demeter.

Both my guardian and warrior had their sunglasses on and their hoods up in a millisecond! Suddenly my guardian turned to me and said "My Lady, my sunglasses tell me that their names are Millie and Diablo, their ages are 7 for the girl and 15 for the boy!"

Well it seems like the sunglasses they were given really do hold an entire network database of files; these two are definitely going to be a dangerous addition to the hunt, if the hunters welcome them of course.

The two newcomers rushed into the center of the room, the girl yelled "Help us, help us! The camp is under attack and we need help otherwise we'll get over run by monsters!"

My guardian frowned. He then turned to me and asked "Lady Artemis. If I may, could the warrior and I go down into battle to test our skills?"

My warrior grinned "Yeah! Come on Moon Kaboom; let us make monsters go BOOM!"

Leave it up to my childish uncle/warrior to find some way to add BOOM into the sentence. But my guardian does have a point. This would be an excellent opportunity for me to test their battle skills.

I looked at the two only boys I found tolerable. Lewis was fiddling with something that looked like Greek fire dynamite, not a good thing.

My guardian on the other hand was talking to my lieutenant. They really do love each other, it's shocking. I've never seen a boy so committed to a relationship, other than Lewis with dynamite.

"Okay" I said getting their full attention "We will use this opportunity to test your battle skills and see if you can actually fight."

Lewis raised his hand to ask a question, I didn't even need to know the question. I looked at him and said "Yes warrior you can use dynamite!"

His face broke out into a grin under his hood and he then turned to the new guardian. "Come on aqua shocker, let's test our wings out and scare the monsters as we make them go BOOM!" he said.

And without further ado, he raced out of the open throne room doors and headed towards the edge of Olympus.

My guardian pulled Thalia into a tight hug and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He then ran out of the throne room and burst towards his explosion loving ally.

Everyone in the throne room was teleported to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone's jaws dropped when we saw the army we were facing.

I saw my hunters running towards me and gave them a quick wave before looking back in the direction of the Empire State building. No guardian or warrior was in sight!

As the entire camp, this included Greeks and Romans, readied themselves for battle, two small specks appeared above the enemy army.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the two specks blasted down from the sky. They landed with a crash that sent shockwaves through the earth, blasting the enemy back.

Then I saw my warriors hand connect with a dracaenas skull. The skull shattered and the dracaenas body crumbled to dust.

The next thing I saw was my guardian's metal enforced feet crack every rib in an enemy's chest. That was when all the hell of Hades broke loose.

Not a single attacker had a chance to flee as warrior and guardian reigned endless blows against our opponents.

Then the campers regained their senses and began to attack, but there was no need. The enemy was already retreating, knowing they stood no chance against their new enemies.

Then, as the monsters were about to leave the camp borders, the entire lot of them were blown into oblivion as a ton load of Dynamite was set off. I swear I saw a smug grin on Lewis's face.

The campers rejoiced. Cheering in happiness, though I noticed they kept their distances from my two new additions to the hunt.

I also saw something quite shocking. Annabeth and Jacob were kissing in front of everyone, which probably means Annabeth dumped Conner Stoll and started dating Jacob.

I looked back to Lewis and Percy and realized Percy and Thalia were hugging, though Lewis made sure they both kept their hoods up.

Then I realized the hunters were staring at Thalia in shock. Wow, this was going to take some explaining to do, but whatever.

I summoned both the hunters and Percy and Lewis. I then began to walk towards a secluded spot where none of the campers would find us.

They arrived and instantly began asking questions, 'Who are they?' 'How did they do that?' 'Why is Thalia hugging him?' 'Why don't you seem pissed off?'

I raised my hand for silence and they all shut up, other than Lewis who was singing some sort of song about dynamite. I glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Hunters," I said "These two will be your new guardian and warrior." As expected the entire camp of hunters, excluding Thalia, began shouting saying it was unfair.

I tried to silence them but unfortunately I failed. But on the bright side they were really quick to stop talking as soon as Lewis held up a stick of dynamite.

Finally I could tell them everything, so I did. I told them everything beginning with the start of the quest to the end of the battle at the camp.

They finally agreed to let them stay in the camp but promised to make their lives as fun as living in the fiery pits of hell.

We walked back but I noticed Percy and Thalia were hanging at the back; Lewis was getting into an argument with a camper about the use of dynamite.

As we finally arrived back to where the Olympians were talking to the campers, Zeus told everyone "If another battle strikes, we shall fight them. But for now go on with your not-so-normal lives."

I turned back to my hunters and counted them to make sure they were all present.

I counted Thalia, Phoebe, the girls from the Victorian age: Elizabeth, Krista, and Diana. The triplets Stephanie, Maria, and Fiona were here. Sydney, Alley and Sarah were also present. Louisa, Georgia, and Cheyenne were also accounted for. The youngest member, Amelia, was standing by Sophie; the two had formed a quick bond.

So that was everyone. The sixteen of them, as well as Percy, Lewis, and me, everyone was present. I then said "Girls, and you two males, get packed up. We leave in an hour."

My hunters walked off towards my cabin while Lewis made backpacks form for Percy and himself. So the hunters had allowed them to stay, but there was a long way to go before they would all fully accept the two.

**Me: Good job my fellow Cahill agents.**

**Artemis: Whatever! Oh and make this short I am hungry.**

**Me: Ok. Thank you everyone for watching, and if you may-**

**Zoe: Thou are annoying.**

**Artemis: I must agree with you on that one Zoe.**

**Me: -can you please read and review. Did I make that quick enough for you male hating machine?**

**Artemis: Perfect now let's go eat. Being a Janus double agent for the Madrigals is tough.**

**Zoe: Agreed My lady.**

**Me: Yeah but being a Lucian double agent is even tougher. Now let's eat.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perlia rocks**

**Me: Sorry mates. I haven't been able to update for a while. Hope that you'll be able to forgive me.**

**Artemis: Hmmm… okay I'll forgive you, as long as the hunters can stay here.**

**Me: Deal male hating machine!**

**Zoe: Why do I have the strangest feeling something weird is going to happen with this story?**

**Me: It's called positive and accurate instincts.**

**Artemis: Oh gosh!**

**Zoe: Wait, where are the others?**

**Me: Gimmie a sec.**

**(I dial into a phone)**

**Dragonfire: (On speaker) Hello?**

**Me: It's me fiery dragon.**

**Dragonfire: Oh, hi nova-that-is-super.**

**Me: I love that name. Anyway, where is everyone?**

**Dragonfire: Simba, Bruno, Narla, Savage and I went skydiving. Rafiki and Voldo are playing basketball outside. Lewis went to a concert. Annabeth went to a strip club with Jacob. And Percy and Thalia went on a date.**

**Me: Why does the thought of dating just give me the picture of two teenagers sitting opposite each other eating?**

**Artemis: Because you are an idiot.**

**Me: Shut it Mrs. Virgin.**

**(I turn off the phone)**

**Artemis: The hunters should arrive in about 45 minutes. So that should be just enough time to right a chapter.**

**Zoe: She has a point, I'll get the baboons.**

**(Zoe walks out the door)**

**(Zoe walks back in the door with Rafiki and Voldo)**

**Me: Let's do this rellie's!**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh!**

**Voldo: Arrgghh!**

**Artemis: Yeah!**

**Zoe: Woohoo!**

**Me: To the command room!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or concerts. But baboons are mine, so no stealing!**

Chapter 12

Fiona's Pov

I don't have a clue what Lady Artemis was thinking! What is she doing letting two _males _join the hunt? Unless you're an idiot then you should know the hunters are for girls _only._

I eventually decided that my sisters and I could make the two newbie's lives torture. This is going to be the most fun any of us have had in ages.

When the other hunters heard about it they were all onboard, other than Thalia who we kept it a secret from. Now I love Thalia like a sister, but honestly how could she fall in love with a boy? It's disastrous; she has broken her vow never to fall in love.

Now here's my personal opinion on the males. The older one, Thalias 'boyfriend', seems like he needs to protect us every minute of every day, how annoying! He's protecting us, training, or spending time with Thalia, all the time. But he's not the worst of the two!

The other, the one that had spent a day with us in the past, is constantly disappearing and returning carrying some monsters remains or skin, meaning he spends almost every minute of the day training. And when he isn't out killing monsters he's in a tree listening to music.

So anyway, we had devised a plan that would torture the two past their limits. The hunters would cause them misery throughout the expanse of two weeks. And when they finally snapped, Lady Artemis would see them for what they are and throw them out!

Sydney would be the first to annoy the guardian while I would be the first to annoy the warrior. Sydney would constantly insult the guardian as he trained and I would mess up the warriors hunting, genius.

We put the plan into action and on the following morning, I followed the warrior into the woods away from the clearing.

He didn't even attempt to cover his tracks so it was easy to follow him. Finally he stopped in a tiny clearing, looked around, and then pulled out a cell phone.

It was different from any cell phone I had ever seen. It was pitched black with a light blue insignia. On closer inspection I saw it was a circular image surrounded by two rings with a crown, a lion, and a unicorn. Between the two circles were the words 'MILITARY INTELLIGENCE'!

Then I realized what I was looking at. It was the insignia for MI6: British Intelligence. The boy smoothly flipped the top, opening the phone and scrolled through the contacts.

When he found the contact he wanted he clicked it and raised the phone to his ear. The receiver picked up on the first ring.

I heard a voice on the other end of the phone but I couldn't make out the words. Then the warrior smiled and replied "This is the agent you sent on the dimension run. I have some news I'm sure you'll be interested to hear."

Thalia's Pov

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

That was all I could hear as I watched my cute new boyfriend destroy the dummy's that the hunters used. A grin spread across my face as I watched his black hair flip around while he fought.

I knew my sisters disapproved of me dating. It was easy to see by the looks I was getting from them. Artemis didn't seem to care; she just shrugged and acted like nothing had happened.

Of course I loved my sisters, but couldn't they see how happy I was with Percy? I sighed, and then heard footsteps as Percy walked over.

"What's wrong Thals?" He asked with a frown of concern. It was sweet of him that he cared. I smiled at him and he knew I was just thinking of something that annoyed me (And there were quite a few of them).

He grinned that crooked smile of his that I had learned to love, or in Lewis's opinion always had but I just hadn't realized it.

Speaking of that, I still wanted to know what Lewis had meant when he had said Percy and I had always loved each other. Well I suppose I could ask him when he returned from his daily hunt.

Percy then scooped me up in his arms bridal style and began walking out towards the main part of the hunter's camp.

When I recovered from my initial shock I slapped him as hard as I could on his arm. He winced slightly but other than that he seemed to be fine, seems like all that training paid off.

Considering the slap didn't work I rolled my eyes and ordered him to tell me what he was doing.

He glanced down at me and his grin widened. He then said "Well I thought that now we're dating that I should be a proper gentleman and take you on a date. I thought we could-"

He was cut off as an arrow flew into the ground by his foot. He jumped in surprise but managed to keep a firm grip on me. That was when Sydney stepped out of the tree line.

While we were at our camp Artemis allowed us to wear whatever we want, so Sydney was wearing a light green tank top along with jeans, trainers, and her blonde hair in a ponytail.

She smiled, but it was a smile that resembled a predator, a predator that was an expert at hunting its prey. "Hi Thalia," She said "It seems like your boyfriend is scared of a little arrow."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of Percy's embrace. "Hi Syd," I replied "And I have a feeling I know what you're doing, so please can you not do it?"

She pursed her lips as she thought for a second, then she looked back at me and said "Sorry Thalia but no can do. I understand that you may be mad at us but there's nothing I can do."

At that point multiple things happened at once. Artemis came out of her tent, bow in hand, and then we all heard screams as Fiona burst out of the underbrush, and then Hestia arrived in a flash of light.

Fiona ran straight over to where we were all standing and yelled "It's Lewis. One minute he's standing talking to some guy on the phone, then he said some weird phrase, and then he just disappeared!"

**Me: OMG! Lewis disappeared! We're all going to die! Ahhhh! **

**Artemis: Amazing, you finished the chapter at exactly 00:01 until the hunters arrive. **

**Me: So in one second they will arrive?**

**Artemis: Yep.**

**Me: Cool.**

**Ally: Hi!**

**Fiona: Hey.**

**Syd: What's up?**

**Maria: Hello.**

**Stephanie: What up my peeps?**

**(The other hunters say hi in other weird ways)**

**Me: Umm… how should I greet you? Got it! It is a pleasure hunter's to be graced, not only with your extremely virgin leader, but also her just as virgin followers.**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh! (Translation: Stop Supernova you're making a fool out of yourself and may get shot with an arrow.)**

**Me: Good point. Now let's go watch House of Anubis after I say this. Please read and review and give me your ideas if you have any for the story. Also tell me if you want Artemis and Lewis to date!**

**Artemis: Awesome now let's watch House of Anubis! BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Perlia Rocks!**

**Me: Hi everyone.**

**Artemis: Aloha Senorita.**

**Me: Um, there's a problem. I speak over 3900 languages and shockingly Spanish isn't one of them. But I do speak French, German, English, Australian, Portuguese, Japanese, Korean, Latin, Greek, Arabic, Norse, Swedish, Russian, Indian, Chinese, and a lot of others.**

**Maria: (Gaping) Why?**

**Me: Just like Lewis, I'm an a-! I mean, I just picked them up over the years.**

**Sydney: (Suspicious) Oh yeah, I'm sure that's the truth.**

**Me: It is Ms. I want to know everything.**

**Sydney: Has anyone ever told you that you are annoying?**

**Me: Yep multiple times.**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh! (Translation: The others are coming back in about three and a half hours.)**

**Me: Wow, thanks Rafiki.**

**Artemis: It seems you also speak baboon.**

**Me: Yeah… I guess I kinda missed that.**

**Artemis: Yes, it seems you boys miss everything.**

**Me: Whatever! I want to write a story…or chapter in this case.**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! (I agree master!)**

**Me: Awesome Rafiki lets go to the control room.**

**(Rafiki and I run into the master control base/room)**

**Stephanie: Should we follow him?**

**Maria: Probably.**

**Fiona: I think we should.**

**Sydney: I'm not sure.**

**Alley: Possibly.**

**Phoebe: Hmmm…good question.**

**Artemis: (sigh) Just follow me girls. And if either supernova or Rafiki seem to have a mental telepathy it's probably because they're both genetic mutations. Just like the other baboons and Dragonfire. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh!- Rafiki they don't understand you. Let me: I do not own PJO or the secret services but baboons are mine so if you use them I will hunt you down and kill you. Just a warning!**

**Chapter 13**** (No Rafiki 13 is does not come before 15 and after 14)**

Artemis's Pov

Ah. Uh, oh my gosh. Arrrrgggggghhhhhh! The fates just hate me. I finally find a boy that doesn't completely piss me off and then it turns out he could simply be spying on us. NOT FRICKEN FAIR!

Oh wait you guys aren't on the same page as me so let me rewind a minute.

So we got to the place where Lewis disappeared and there was a little gadget thing. Then when Diana pushed it (Without my permission) we were suddenly teleported into a dim room where I saw Lewis, dressed in turquoise and black, handing a file with the words 'Demigods/Olympians/Hunters/Monsters' printed on the front, to some guy with an emotionless face.

From there, there was quite a lot of yelling and screaming and pulling at Lewis's hair, but eventually two people, a man and a woman, came in and got me under control (Which surprised even me).

So at this point in time my hunters, my guardian, and I were facing Lewis, emotionless guy, a teenager dressed in black with mirrored glasses, and a woman sucking a peppermint.

"Hello" Said Emotionless "My name is Alan Blunt. This is Alex Rider, MI6's teenage spy, my deputy Mrs. Jones, and my assistant leader/one of my top agents Lewis."

I glared at Lewis and he became almost as emotionless as Alan Blunt. Alan Blunt then continued "I'm not going to dress this so let me cut straight to the point: the world may end so we sent two agents, Lewis and Alex here, to find out more information. And our sources confirm that it is going to start in the demigod/god world so we sent Lewis because of his heritage.

"You see, Lewis is actually the son of Kronos and Rhea, but he isn't what anyone has guessed so far. Let me give you a short lesson on Lewis's history. After she hid Zeus Rhea found out she was pregnant again so she asked Kronos if she could leave Greece for a short time. Kronos believing that he had eaten the last of their children allowed.

"Rhea then left Greece and found present day England. There she gave birth to her seventh child, but left him there to be raised away from the titans. But Kronos shortly found out, but instead of eating Lewis, he and his brother's band him from all Greek Mythological things. So as time went by Lewis eventually began to train

"I mean he had the whole world as a challenge to conquer. He in fact began to push himself to the very limits. He climbed Mt. Everest in 43 B.C. and crossed the Sahara in five days a year later. He canoed off Niagara Falls a few times a stranded himself in the middle of Antarctica with only one boat at the edge of the entire icy landscape.

"So later in time he began to fight in wars: World War I and II, the Civil war, the revolutionary war, the French-English wars and many others. He also began working for the secret services: NDS in Afghanistan, SIGN in Argentina, ASIO, ASIS, DIO, and DIGO in Australia, in England he worked for JIC, MI6, MI5, and JARIC, in the U.S. he worked for CIA, AF ISR, DIA, and FBI, and in Russia he worked for FSB, FSO, and GRU.

"So as you can see Lewis is now on a mission for MI6, and now I would like to ask you something Artemis. What do you think of the Greek world right now?"

It took me a while to comprehend everything he said but I began to finally understand what he wanted me to do.

I looked Alan Blunt straight in the eye and said "I believe my guardian and hunters will agree with me. So I am not going to answer the question you just asked but a question you will ask in the future. Yes, I will help you, now where does my team begin to train?"

The hunters and Percy's face lit up, Mrs. Jones raised her eyebrows in approval, and Alan Blunt nodded while Alex and Lewis exchanged high fives.

"Lewis will take you there while Alex watches from the control room. I wish you look." Said Mrs. Jones as she began sucking another peppermint, Lewis and Alex then stood up.

"Come with us please." the one called Alex Rider told us as he and Lewis made their way to the door.

I stood and the hunters/Percy followed suit. From that room we were taken down a long path of hallways and were eventually ushered into a room while Alex followed another path upstairs.

I then got my first look at the training center. It was huge!

Alex's Pov

I sat back in the control room and watched as Lewis explained the objectives of the different courses, it blasted over the radio.

"…so what I want you to do on this course is climb it in fifteen seconds, run over in ten and get down from it in five. Understood?" asked Lewis.

The hunters and Percy all nodded and ran at the obstacle. I actually raised my eyebrows in shock when I realized they weren't even checking for hidden traps.

I began to laugh as they soon stumbled and tripped along, barley making it to the edge in time.

I saw Lewis shake his head, and I could tell what he was thinking, and I agreed. This was going to be a long day.

Percy's Pov

After endless hours of struggling through endless training and torturing facilities, the hunters and I were soon walking back towards Alan Blunts office.

From there Lewis picked up a large back bag, nodded to the leaders of MI6 and Alex, and then teleported us back.

When we arrived in the hunter's camp, Lewis slung the bag off his shoulder and said "Who here wants some gadgets?"

**Me: Well now that chapters done so now I am going to let Rafiki do the honors.**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! Arrgghh! (Please read and review because you guys are awesome reviewers. Got to go, bye)**

**Me: yeah, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perlia Rocks**

**Me: I'm in a weird mood.**

**Artemis: Why?**

**Me: It's time I was truthful. I want you to be totally serious, no jokes.**

**Lewis: Okay, completely truthful, understood.**

**Me: (looking at Lewis) you know exactly what I am talking about.**

**Lewis: (Sighing) I do.**

**Me: Okay hunters, Percy, Thalia, and Artemis. The world is going to end, and this story was made to show you the future.**

**Artemis: (Looking at Lewis and me) is this true?**

**Lewis: (nods) yes it is true.**

**Me: So I think I had better show you the next chapter. I call it, the beginning of the end. Sounds mysterious right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't see how this matters when the world is going to end, but I do not own PJO or HoO.**

The beginning of the end: Chapter 14

Artemis's Pov

It had been three days since I learnt about my warriors past, but I had a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was about to change entirely.

I knew that when this change happened all reality would be swept away, but I was hoping it was just a little nervous jitter.

I was dead wrong!

3rd person Pov

It was a calm night but Lewis couldn't sleep. There was way too much on his mind. Instead he went down to a lake by the hunter's camp.

It wasn't long before Lewis felt company. "Hello Artemis." Lewis's voice cut the still air.

"Hello Lewis," Artemis voice replied as her childlike form stepped out from the tree line.

"You want to know why I'm out here?" Lewis asked turning his head a fraction so he could see Artemis's shadowy form at the edge of his vision.

Artemis shrugged. "I don't think it really matters but I suppose so."

Lewis then stood. This was going to be harder than he had first thought. Turning to face Artemis he walked towards her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Lewis looked Artemis straight in the eye. "Artemis, everything you know, everything you've seen is all about to change."

Lewis heaved a sigh and took a deep breath. "Artemis," he said once more "The apocalypse is nearing, and only one person can stop it. Artemis, that person is Percy Jackson."

Once again a deep silence settled over the night as Artemis comprehended this. Finally recovering her bearings Artemis looked at Lewis. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes," said Lewis "This is the absolute truth." His hand dropped from Artemis's shoulder and he turned to back to the lake.

"Artemis," Lewis continued "Before I leave, I want to explain a few things to you."

"What things? That you work for the Titans? That you're actually a serial killer? Lewis I don't who you are. Every time I seem to grasp something you bring in something new and shatter everything I know about you so far." Artemis yelled.

Lewis felt the hunters and Percy waking up. He might as well continue when they arrived.

A few minutes later Lewis sensed the hunters and their guardian arriving at the tree line to find Lewis staring at the lake as Artemis glared at him.

"Artemis, I understand you don't trust me, and believe me, I don't blame you. But you have to listen to me." Lewis almost begged waiting for Artemis's reply.

There was a pause as Artemis contemplated this. Artemis finally answered Lewis saying "Fine, I'll listen. What you got to fire at me now?" Lewis almost smiled. _Almost._

"Okay then," Lewis began "I was sent here for one reason and one reason only, to help the future savior of the world save the world."

Lewis let that sink in before he continued. "I am not a…what's the word…umm…worker? Or solider? Agent maybe? Anyway, I am more of a co-partner."

They then heard a near silent beat of wings, and looked up as a voice said "Got that right Pulsy."

The figure coming down was a sight to see. He looked almost like a complete opposite of Lewis.

The figure's most prominent feature was his clothing. He wore tattered jeans, black soccer cleats, and a long sleeve black/gray shirt, which was shown underneath his sleeveless, black leather jacket.

The guy also had sunglasses atop his head, which showed off his dark blue eyes. The figure also had wings the same color that matched his eyes.

As the figure came to rest lightly on the sandy floor, Lewis walked over and gave a knuckle bump to him.

Then the two turned around, most of the hunters gasped when they saw them. Both looked like twins, the same eyebrows, nose, ears, and almost the same hair color, considering the new guys was highlighted with black at the bottom of his hair.

"Guys," Said Lewis "This is my opposite. Meet Quasar, my partner in crime that inadvertently leads to saving the world."

"And usually destroying important places and artifacts." Quasar added. No one could tell if he was joking or not because he wore a mask of no emotion.

"That too." Lewis added looking thoughtful.

Quasar then turned to look at Artemis, Percy, and the hunter's and said "I'm Quasar, polar opposite of Pulsar, or Lewis as you call him. We work as a team traveling from time/dimension to time/dimension to try and influence the outcomes. Everything you saw last…what three days? Everything you were told about Puls-Lewis was a lie."

Artemis opened her mouth to speak but closed it when nothing came out. Percy frowned, he then asked "So you're not a son of Kronos and Rhea?"

Lewis chuckled, and then replied "That part was true, and that I was born in present day England. But everything else was complete nonsense. Forged by Quasars and yours truly imaginations."

"More like my genius and your absolute stupidity." Muttered Quasar under his breath, unfortunately Lewis/Pulsar caught on it and shot Quasar a glare.

"Anyway," said Pulsar (**A.N. I'm just gonna call him Pulsar now)** "This is one of the three main dimensions, and also where the battle between the three dimensions is most likely going to take place. The other main dimensions are the Norse and Egyptians, one of which I am hoping will be your allies."

"Okay, now we get that settled let's do the demon/angel thing." Exclaimed Quasar. Pulsar shrugged and suddenly they turned into glowing energy, Pulsar white/turquoise and Quasar dark blue/black. The energy forces then flew straight into Percy sending him doubling over at the sudden force.

Thalia was instantly at Percy's side with Artemis there seconds after. The suddenly a voice inside Percy said "This is awesome, you can actually feel the water in his veins!"

Everyone jumped, and jumped again when another voice replied "Are you really that immature Pulsar? Of course the kid has water in his veins. He's the son of the sea god."

"No need to be so touchy all the time Quasar." The first voice replied. Then two figures' suddenly appeared on Percy's shoulders.

One was Pulsar, and on the other shoulder was Quasar. "Hi," said the mini Pulsar, "How you all doing?"

Artemis walked forward, frowned at the two figures, the said "Um…great. Now can you please tell me why you are on Percy's shoulders?"

"Simple," explained Pulsar "We are here to give advice to Percy and all you hunters. We will also help you make decisions, negotiate, and if needed you can call upon us to fight. We will always be here for you and are also gonna help you train. But first things first, you need to call an immediate Olympian council meeting. So saddle up and let's get going!"

_Time skip to Olympian council_

Artemis's Pov

We were now all in the council room with all the Olympians, minor gods, campers, centaurs, satyrs, and my hunters.

Quasar and Pulsar had explained to Percy everything after he passed out as Pulsar and Quasar entered his body.

Zeus had been quick to call the meeting to order after the short briefing I had given to him. Zeus was now just finishing a surprisingly short speech about us being here and then gestured to me to tell the council everything I knew.

"Well," I began "It turns out Lewis has a polar opposite called Quasar and is actually called Pulsar. The duo told us a large fight is coming between the Greeks/Romans, the Egyptians, and the Norse. Pulsar believes we can try to ally ourselves with the Egyptians to help us against the Norse which Quasar calls idiotic barbarians with no good styles, talents, clothing, skills, or, for most of them, brains.

"Pulsy and Quas here," I continued gesturing to the two figures's resting on my guardians shoulders "Then turned in to energy beings which entered Percy's body and will be able to help us whenever we need it.

"They can also provide us with information about our enemy's and can also help us fight. That's all I have to say."

As I finished my speech Pulsar yelled "The guardian will take care of the hunters and take them to camp Half-blood to train with Quasar while I train the immortals here on Olympus."

The entire group nodded and Quasar then yelled "Also, unless the guardian reveals it to you, do not keep bugging him to know his identity. And by the way Thalia Grace and the guardian are dating, just so you're not in for a surprise. Now let's prepare for war!"

_Time skip five days to camp Half-blood_

Percy's Pov

Quasar pushed us to our limits and far beyond. Most people collapsed after the first two days and now only a small group of campers, and handful of satyrs, and the hunters and I were left to keep training.

Quasar made us go through obstacle courses, fight tons of monsters, learn hieroglyphics, study Egyptian fighting, learn Norse, learn Norse fighting styles, learn the mythologies, and take negotiation class. He even amped up our fighting progress, as well as made us make tons of barricades while he sat and read a book.

Quasar then began to give the hunters and I flying lessons (The hunters were all given wings by Pulsar and Quasar). He was an incredible flyer and I loved taking the lessons.

I also wondered what Pulsar was training the immortals up on Olympus.

_On Olympus_

Athena's Pov

"Come on you wuss's. Put some back into it. You actually make Hestia look like a frickin all-star gladiator. I've seen snails fight better than you!" Pulsar's yelling sounded across the training area.

At this point Pulsar was making us run across a park filled with monsters from his own imagination and energy demons while we held a delicate statue of Pulsar hitting Quasar with a baseball bat that could break with a single hit.

Poseidon came up beside me and said "This is torture. The only thing not making me tear my hair out is your cute little concentration face."

I blushed in embarrassment but all of a sudden Pulsar yelled "Will the two lovebirds Poseidon and Athena please stop flirting and put some back into it?"

I sighed, here we go again!

_Two days later in the Olympian council room_

Percy's Pov

We had finally finished training and Quasar and Pulsar were giving speeches. Quasar about how his group did _ok_ and how everything was prepared for war while Pulsars speech was about how most of the immortals were lazy and how Poseidon and Athena needed to stop flirting.

Everyone was told to relax for the remaining forty-eight hours before the war started. The two then zapped back to my shoulders.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as the hunters, Artemis, and I walked out the doors.

"How about a movie?" suggested Maria "What could go wrong there?"

Little did we know _everything _could!

**Me: That's why the world may end.**

**Lewis/Pulsar: Yep.**

**Quasar: Hey rellie's!**

**Artemis: Oh no not another English guy who try's but fails to be Australian! Why? **

**Pulsar: When did you get here?**

**Quasar: Just now.**

**Pulsar: Cool.**

**Voldo: Arrgghh! (Hi!)**

**Other baboons: Arrgghh! (Hi!)**

**Me: Now please read and review BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Perlia rocks**

**Me: (Chewing on a piece of rubber)**

**Quasar: While our author Supernova takes a nap, Pulsar and I are gonna chuck grenades at him!**

**Pulsar: Three…Two…One…Fire!**

**(Pulsar and Quasar throw grenades at Supernova)**

**(Supernova gets mad and throws a chair)**

**(The chair hits Dragonfire and knocks him out)**

**(Pulsar bursts out laughing)**

**(Supernova begins throwing knifes)**

**(Everyone screams)**

**(The apocalypse begins and everyone dies)**

**(These were a bunch of random events)**

**(Rafiki becomes king of the planet)**

**(Voldo becomes his deputy) **

**(Suddenly everyone comes back to life)**

**(Supernova begins writing the next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own creepy vampires, cinemas, the Egyptians, the Norse, or PJO. Baboons are mine though!**

Chapter 15

Thalia's Pov

Artemis and Pulsar were having an argument (not that anyone was surprised) over what movie we should see.

Artemis wanted to see 'Lost in the forest' while Pulsar wanted to see 'Ten ways to get blown into oblivion' (Once again no surprises).

"Yeah but Moony, Lost in the forest is probably just some guy getting lost in the forest. Don't you want to learn ten ways to get blown into oblivion?" stated Pulsar with a 'Isn't that awesome' face.

"Honestly," replied Artemis "I really don't. Lost in the forest seems like a good movie to show us how to survive in the wild."

Pulsar gaped at her. "What the heck do you mean 'it's a good movie to help us survive in the wild'? Artemis, the world could begin to end shortly. Plus, you're the goddess of the hunt; you obviously know how to survive in the wild!"

Artemis sighed. She gave Pulsar a look that told him 'You are beyond stupid, you idiotic fool' and said "I may not need it but maybe you, Quasar, and Percy do need this."

Pulsar gave her a sarcastic nod "Oh yeah totally," he muttered "Quasar and I would have a terrible catastrophe if we were left alone in the forest, or more likely the forest would have a terrible catastrophe."

There was a flicker of a smile on Artemis's lips before she replied with "Well maybe not you two, but Percy hasn't gone through the hunter training for survival in the forest."

Pulsar shrugged and told her "Who cares, it would be easy to find him and Percy is extremely powerful so he would be fine."

Artemis gave him her signature death glare and finally said "Fine, instead of going to either of those let's watch 'VAMPIRE TAKEOVER'!"

Pulsar shrugged in agreement and we all walked into the cinemas. We paid for the tickets and walked into the theater area.

Pulsar and Quasar had changed into full size humans so no one would find it strange that two people were sitting on Percy's shoulders.

As we settled down the movie began to play. Percy and I were sharing popcorn, the dynamic duo were slurping Icee's, Artemis was eating a small candy bar (Pulsar had really made an event out of this), and the other hunters were eating random snacks.

Quasar had changed his jacket into a long-sleeved cotton shirt saying he felt it slightly more 'comfortable'. Pulsar and Quasar both put their feet on the chair in front considering the place was almost empty.

The movie _finally _began and the words- **Humans became dominant many years ago. But what ruled before us? Who ruled before us? The answer is the very thinks that haunt us. Ghosts, Zombies, Demons, Werewolves, and obviously Vampires must have ruled before we came.**

"Yeah, obviously." Muttered Pulsar, rolling his eyes.

**But what if these monstrous beasts returned?**

"You tell me, how am I supposed to know?" Quasar asked the giant screen in front of him.

**Well the answer is…death and destruction, complete annihilation of the human race. These creatures would become the next rulers of the planet and the entire planet would cripple from it. Unless the humans surrender.**

The next part really crept me out. The words seemed to come not just from the screen but the entire room.

**Which they shall, and they will do it, today. Or at least, **_**some **_**of you will.**

I noticed, the second before it all began, both Quasar and Pulsar seemed to suddenly tense. The all Hades broke loose and a bunch of creatures with blood red eyes and large fangs began attacking people, including us!

A millisecond after it began Pulsar and Quasar were already out of their chairs and lunging at the opposition.

The vampires were human sized and could actually fly. And even better, they all carried dangerous looking weapons.

Pulsar pulled out a sword and went one on three with vampires armed with swords. Quasar on the other hand, got into a fist fight with two of the vamps.

Artemis was out of her seat next, stringing her bow and letting loose a torrent of arrows, most of which missed because of the vampire speed and flying abilities.

Percy was a second after Artemis, pulling out two of his blades and joining Pulsar as two more vamps began to gang up on him.

I then lead the hunters to Artemis's side as we shot arrows at the bloodthirsty monsters and covered the boy's flanks.

The next thing I saw was absolutely revolting. Pulsar ducked under the vampire aimed, and with absolute precision stabbed the sword straight through the vampires jewels and out through its head.

The vampire then exploded in a blast of blood. Percy was the next to take a vamp out, by stabbing both blades into the vamps stomach, the ripping the blades apart. It instantly caused the vampire to explode just as bloodily as the first.

Quasar lent a hand by grabbing his two vampires by the necks, unfurling his 12 foot wingspan, and shooting through the air straight into the group of vampires now surrounding Percy and Pulsar.

At that point both Percy and Pulsar shot their wings out as well (Percy's wing color has become sea green). The battle then went airborne, but it didn't last long. Quasar kept punching vampires at certain points which instantly exploded their blood sacs. Pulsar kept on slicing vamperion heads off, while my cute little Percy thrust his blades into the vampires faster than the eye could see.

After multiple more exploding vampires, the three winged fighters slowly landed on the floor of the theater.

Pulsar opened his mouth probably to give some smart mouth comment about Artemis choosing this movie when his cell rang. Pulsar flicked the blood of his hands reached into the back of his shorts gingerly.

Bringing it out, he looked at the screen and I finally made out the words to some girl screaming "I know, I know, I know everything!" Bringing the phone to his ear Pulsar said "Hey Athena…Oh wait this is Aphrodite. What are you doing on Athena's phone...Wow, cool…didn't expect that to happen…TOMMOROW NIGHT…Are you serious Lovey-Dovey…Oh My frickin gosh…To Hades with the idiot…Wait I'm on speaker…Oh good, Poseidon I want you to hear this, ready? Well then SCREW YOU ABSOLUTE FRICKEN, SEA WEILDIN, DIPTHONG!...Yep you defiantly should shut up!...Okay, love you to bro…Now seriously he got her knocked up? I mean they actually 'Got it on' so to speak?...Oh Hades!...I'll be there with the others in a min…Kay bye!"

Closing the phone, he placed it in his back pocket and said "Turns out Poseidon and Athena took relaxing to the next level and began to 'get it on' in bed. Athena got knocked up and she'll be giving birth tomorrow night!"

**Me: Poseidon and Athena relaxing in bed, they-are-actually-having-I am pretty sure you can guess!**

**Artemis: No comment.**

**Thalia: Going into shock.**

**Percy: Am in shock.**

**Quasar: Laughing my butt off.**

**Pulsar: Laughing **_**my **_**butt off.**

**Dragonfire: Trying to take a nap.**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! Arrgghh! (Learning the English language)**

**Me: So everything's great, great! Now can everyone please read and review out there it would me highly appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Perlia Rocks**

**Me: Hey mates.**

**Dragonfire: I sense you have something to say?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Pulsar: Well out with it Nova.**

**Me: Okay, chill Pulsy.**

**Pulsar: Who gave me that name anyway?**

**Quasar: I think that was Anubis.**

**Pulsar: Oh yeah. I remember he needed a nickname for me and just decided to put pulse and sy together**

**Me: Wow, you actually remembered something.**

**Artemis: Can you all just shut up and write the next chapter?**

**Dragonfire: Maybe.**

**Quasar: Hopefully. **

**Pulsar: Probably.**

**Me: Possibly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or the Egyptians. (They sort of creep me out sometimes)**

Artemis's Pov

I'm just going to say none of us took that news very well. Pulsar and Quasar sat there with matching looks of shock. Most of the hunters fainted, the remaining collapsed onto chairs. Percy just stood still as a rock, other than his rapidly blinking eyes. I kept on opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

Pulsar and Quasar then recovered and teleported us to camp Half-blood. "Why did we come here?" I asked.

"This is where Lovey-Dovey told us Athena was. She should be in the infirmary. I heard she'll be going into labor tomorrow afternoon. By the way, a group of Egyptian demigods and their pet should be here, let's go." replied Pulsar, who then began trudging over to the infirmary.

Upon arrival in the infirmary we found Athena on a bed talking with Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hestia.

Artemis walked up and gave her sister a small smile. "How are you feeling sis?" Artemis asked.

Athena looked up at Artemis and grinned. "Like a stick load of crap. How about you, heard you got into a fight with some creepy bloodthirsty monsters?"

Artemis let out a small laugh, and replied with "Well it does seem that the stories told never lie."

Athena laughed as well but then bit her lip. "Artemis," She said "I'm really sorry that this happened but…I-I think I want this. And I understand if you're mad at me-"

She was interrupted as Quasar stepped forward. "Athena, I know she's not mad at you. She doesn't quite know what you mean about the fierce caring a mother has for its child, but she understands your love for your child."

Artemis turned to Quasar with her hands on her hips and asked him, "And how would you know this exactly?"

Quasar turned and grinned at her. "I know this because I know you Artemis. I understand exactly what you're feeling right now. You feel happiness for your sister, but also a tinge of betrayal."

Artemis just gaped at him. Hera then spoke up, "I believe there is also something else you should know. Poseidon proposed to Athena, their getting married in three days. Demeter and Hades are also getting married in two days."

Both Athena and Demeter showed off their engagement rings blushing. Percy then stated "I'm in too much shock for one day, I'll comprehend this later."

Pulsar nodded in agreement before grabbing my shoulder and telling the other goddess' "We're going to go see the Egyptian demigods. I think it's best to start the negotiations as soon as possible."

As we left the infirmary and headed to the cabins, Pulsar whispered "Are you okay Artemis?" I merely nodded, receiving another nod from Pulsar.

Upon arrival at the cabins I saw the annoying guardian, Annabeth and a small group of campers yelling at a bunch of strange demigods.

As Pulsar walked over, the rest of us at his side the new arrivals turned to us. Two of them, that looked like the leaders came up and the ginger one said "Hi, I'm Ryan, son of Ra. This is my brother Kelvin." He indicated the laidback boy at his side. Turning back to his group Ryan began pointing out individual demigods. "This is Daniel son of Horus," A boy who looked ready to throw a rock at Jacob nodded in our direction. "This is Jordan, son of Bast," Another ginger as it turned out. "Ben, another son of Horus," A boy in conversation with a young girl nodded. "The girl he's talking to is Alice, daughter of Hathor." A nod from the girl. "The triplets of Isis, Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby are also here." Three girls with green, blue, and red individual highlights nodded. "This is Harry, son of Anubis," There was a nod from a boy who reminded me of Nico. "This is Owen, son of Seth." There was a nod from another boy who reminded me of a child version of Ares. "The others are Josh, son of Osiris. Nick, son of Sobek. Richard, son of Sekhmet. Diego, son of Bes. Sean, son of Anubis. William, son of Seth. Krystal, daughter of Seshat. And finally Brian, son of Thoth and Kevin, son of Sobek."

It was a lot to take in at once but I began to get the hang of it. Then I heard a loud noise yell out from Daniels pocket. All eyes were instantly drawn to it.

Out popped the head of a gerbil only it then began to talk, and _fly. _"I think someone forgot to introduce someone." It muttered.

Harry grinned. "That's Alex," He said "Our pet flying, talking, laser/ice shooting gerbil-potato."

Pulsar took one look at the gerbil and burst out into fits and seizures of laughing. It was only seconds later that I found all my hunters, Percy, and the Egyptian demigods laughing as well. Quasar even managed a chuckle.

Then the other Olympians and cabin leaders arrived to find us in our fit of hilarity. Zeus's jaw simply dropped to the floor, ensuing that our hilarity lasted even longer.

Eventually we all managed to control ourselves and made our way towards the other Olympians. Suddenly a loud horn cut the air and I heard Chiron yell "Lord Zeus has decided that the minor gods and campers will be fighting against our Egyptian visitors, our two honored guests, along with the hunters and their guardian for Capture the flag!"

Well…_this_ should be interesting!

Percy's Pov

I saw Pulsar and Quasar share the same demonic grin and knew at once that the campers and minor gods didn't stand a chance.

I also saw the hunters grinning, and know I was _certain_ that the opposition didn't have the slimmest hope of surviving for the win.

I ran with the others to the creek that would be where we placed are flag. Pulling Thalia into a hug I whispered "We are defiantly going to win, aren't we?"

Thalia simply nodded into the crook of my neck before reaching up and planting a small kiss on my lips. Grinning, I then decided to carry her the remainder of the way.

Pulsar and Quasar gathered us into a group and began laying out the battle plan. "Alright, the Olympians did this to strengthen the Egyptian/Greek-Roman bond. The first plan is to have half the hunters and all female Egyptians guarding. The remaining hunters distract from the left, other than Thalia who will be helping Percy, and most of the male Egyptians distracting from the right. Quasar, Harry, Owen, Kelvin, Ryan, and I will do the head on assault. Percy and Thalia, you have to get the flag. So let's gear up and BLOW THIS JOINT!"

**Me: YEAH! Let's blow this joint. I've got ten thousand pounds of TNT!**

**Pulsar: Yeah! And OMG were totally screwed!**

**Dragonfire: We should do this in texts.**

**Quasar: Brilliant let's do it!**

**Artemis: U R TOTOLLY GONNA BE THE EATH OF ME!**

**Me: TOTOLLY. BLAM IT ON DE INNOCINT DUD.**

**MARIA: DUD?**

**FIONA: DE?**

**ME: DUDE AN THE, HUNT GURLS.**

**QUASAR: WE R BLUDY INANE**

**QUASAR: WAT A MIN. ADD AN S.**

**PULSAR: K, ADDIN UN S. ISNANE. SINANE. INASNE. INANSE. INANES. OH! INSANE!**

**ME: WHABEVER. PLSE READ AND REVIEW OUT THERE. IT BOULD BE HIGLY APPRECATED. DANK U. WAIT! DID SHE RLY JUST TXT THAT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Perlia rocks ****(Don't ya think?)**

**Me: Hi everyone how are you today?**

**Percy: Do I even need to answer that?**

**Me: Preferably no.**

**Percy: Good.**

**Thalia: What's going on? You have that look in your eye.**

**Quasar: Why aren't you texting?**

**Me: I am now, whut d u wan?**

**Thalia: To knw y u had that lok in Ur eye.**

**Me: I dnt knw what u mean so I am gona write dis chptr now, k?**

**Thalia: Umm…K.**

**Disclaimer: I do NT own de irony show, or PJO, but baboon's r mine, no stealin. **

Chapter 17

Percy's Pov

I loved the feel of the wind rushing into my ten-foot wingspan. Thalia was grinning on my back as we flew through the trees in silence. My wings seemed to have taken over. _Duck, dodge, weave, left, left, up, swerve right, flip, dodge, weave, right, down, left, up, continue._

The beautiful stillness of the night was broken as an explosion ripped the air to my right. There was no doubt in my mind that some poor camper had been caught by one of Pulsars deadly tricks.

I knew where the flag was, at Zeus's fist, so I decided to take a quick roundabout to see how the others were getting on.

Pulsar was letting both Hell and Hades loose to my right as Quasar and Harry struck their opponents silently to my left. Kelvin was yelling at the top of his lungs which sent campers hurtling back. Ryan and Owen were both engaged in close combat about twenty feet from Kelvin.

Thalia gripped me tighter as I pulled into a dive. I knew she had a fear of heights so I tried to fly as smoothly as I could, and making sure to warn her before I pulled off a quick movement so she could be prepared and would close her eyes.

I did a quick 360 check before I tapped Thalia's leg and murmured "This is going to be high and extremely fast, you might want to close your eyes before I start."

I felt her nod and waited a few seconds before I launched myself forward. The feeling was exhilarating as I dive-bombed into the trees and swerved to miss the trunks. My destination, Zeus's fist.

Pulsar's Pov

"And you go boom, and you go boom, oh, and you go boom!" I yelled as I tossed deadly explosives left and right. I would have hated to have gotten in my way; I would have been blown up, possibly more than once.

As I blew through the crowd of campers I saw a sight that made my blood boil. The kid who had argued with me about dynamite was trying to get towards the flag area. I chucked five more dynamite sticks at the ever-growing crowd and lunged forward. The camper seemed to recognize me and stopped dead. At least, he stopped before he began running for his ignorant and pathetic life.

He was running at the speed of a normal human so to me it was like a race against a snail carrying a five hundred ton slab of brick. I produced an antirian-dynamatronian virus-slab demon silent-blazer dynamite stick. There's a lot of weird mechanical stuff but to give it simply, it's dangerous.

Without a skip in my stride I tossed it with uncanny accuracy and it fell right where the ignorant camper's foot fell. The explosion, to say the least, was frickin awesome (With a capital everything)! The camper was blown back into a tree. Just before he drifted into unconsciousness I yelled "That, my friend is how you use dynamite!"

I lunged back into the fight with a new drive: No one offends my dynamite skills.

Quasar's Pov

Duck, dodge, weave, and bob. Duck, dodge, weave and bob. Duck, dodge, (whoa didn't expect that.) duck, and bob. It eventually became routine, no one could get through my defenses. The campers were virtually useless against my skills and even the minor gods had trouble getting close.

I ducked again into a horse stance as Hecate shot a blast of magic before leaping up and sending out a kick.

A camper ran blindly at me, and as a reward got a square kick in the nose, sending up an explosion of blood. I gave another camper and behind snap kick at the neck, sending him crippling to the ground.

I then shot out both my elbows horizontally in opposite directions, and was rewarded by two shocked gasps as two Ares campers got elbows in the stomachs. A front snapping kick sent a Hermes camper reeling back.

I thrusted my palm into an Athena camper nose and grinned when I heard a painful 'eeeeking' noise. I felt a rush of satisfaction as an unexpecting Hephaestus camper was sent rolling into the dirt from one of my swift circle kicks.

Two more campers in the dirt as I knocked their legs from under them. Quasar: 57- Campers: 0. Man, the gods just don't make kids like they used to.

Kelvin's Pov

"Ra's revolution." I yelled, which resulted in a blast of pulsing energy being shot from my staff. The other Egyptians were probably having a field day with these camper's, after all, we are Egypt's elite.

The campers seemed to have almost zero skill in fighting. How Perseus learnt his training here is beyond me. "Sun Master, Riser, Warrior, and Lord!" I yelled sending another pulsing blast aimed at the campers.

These guys needed to train a lot; otherwise we were screwed against the Norse.

Maria's Pov

Is it just me or have the campers gotten worse since we last whopped their behinds in this game. I could hear them from a mile away and they didn't even look around as they lunged for the flag.

My sisters and I are gonna win again, and this time we beating the minor gods too. Pulsars right, these guys are gonna get, as he puts it, pawned.

Oh, another demigod. Notch, aim, check angle, fire. 45_7_ campers down only 369 left and I've still got over fifty arrows, piece of cake.

Fiona's Pov

Aim and fire, whoa another demigod down. Group of five Demeter campers, I grinned, easy pickings. I've been told I'm a bit aggressive, but honestly, this is way too much fun to try and be stoic and calm.

Three arrows, two and a half seconds, this is pre-school for crying out loud. Please give me a challenge. Oh there's a tsunami coming up, let's see if there are any campers- wait a multi-minute. A Tsunami! You have got to be kidding. Wait, there's a kid on the tsunami, geez it's the guardian of extremely stuck up his own (**Me: Rated T people!)**. Well unless one of our good fighters is up for it, that tsunami is going to seriously screw us up.

Harry's Pov

Bob, weave, and dodge, duck. Bob, weave, and dodge, duck. Flip, kick, punch, elbow. Snapping kick, knee to the groin, elbow to the neck, and dagger butt to pressure points.

Looks like my dad's training paid off. I think I have finally mastered the Egyptian battle style Alpha shadow three. That's when I caught sight of the tsunami. It was at least one hundred and seventy feet tall if not higher.

I tapped Quasar's shoulder and nodded to the tsunami. To anyone else Quasar wouldn't have changed a bit, but I saw his jaw clench. His eyes glowed faintly and I knew he was contacting his opposite.

I just hope they know what they're doing.

Pulsar's Pov

My yelling of insults at the campers was interrupted as I felt Quasar opening a telepathy link and I waited until I heard him say _Pulsar, we got a problem. Tsunami, to your southeast, 63 degrees. The Poseidon kid Jacob is controlling it, and if that hits we're permanently screwed up._

_Good to know. Whoa, just caught sight of it. How high is that? It's well over one hundred feet. _I replied, gaping at the looming tower of water.

_I'm going with about one-seventy feet. And we need to take it out fast. _Came Quasar's speedy reply.

_I'm on it. A sonic blast might do the trick._ I told him. Ending the link I turned towards the tidal wave and began pouring on speed. I hit the sound barrier at about forty feet. Unfurling my twelve-foot wingspan I hurtled into the air.

Time to give the demigod a taste of his own medicine, and maybe some of mine.

Percy's Pov

I was closing in on Zeus's fist when I felt the water disturbance; it was kinda hard to miss. Turning I saw my ignorant brother on a frickin tidal wave. I instantly felt a dilemma, go give my brother a what for or get the flag.

Thalia seemed to sense my confusion. Into my ear she whispered "You need to get the flag. That way even if our forces are captured we still win."

I nodded and as if on cue I saw Pulsar hurtling out of the forest at the speed of sound. The sonic warrior smashed into the wall of water, knocking off about twenty feet of the towering water. Swinging in a wide U-turn which reminded me of Haley's comet Pulsar threw himself into the tsunami from the back.

I turned back to the flag area with a satisfied feeling. If I wanted anyone destroying the wave of destruction it was Pulsar or his opposite. Doing a dive-bomb I gave Thalia a peck on the cheek and lunged toward the flag.

We would win, that I was going to make sure of.

Alex's Pov

Ow! Thalia's backpack is full of weird stuff. Icky foods and a photo of some people was what dominated the backpacks space. Crawling out to the side pocket I yelled at water boy and lightning girl "Hey, can water kid here slow down, this is making it difficult to get comfy."

I saw both gaping at me like I had come out of nowhere, which to them I probably had. "What are you doing here?" yelled the girl.

I looked over at her and said "I came here to help distract the campers so you can get the flag. So water boy let me get comfy or-"

I was interrupted as water boy grabbed me and I was suddenly feeling the full g-force of the speeds we were moving at. "You want to help?" said the boy "Great, you're just what we need." I didn't know whether to be pleased or offended.

All I knew was that this was not what I expected!

Quasar's Pov

Duck, dodge, Sauvé move, kick, weave, punch, bob. I looked up from the fighting at Pulsar as he hurtled himself time and time again at the raging wall of water.

The tidal wave was about one hundred and forty feet now. But I could tell Pulsar was tiring from moving at the speed of sound over and over again. The second his feet hit the ground mine would be in the air to finish what he started. But for now, I was busting heads.

I delivered a snapping kick to a camper's temple before yelling at Harry to back up. And in that moment I felt the tsunami hit the ground faster than expected.

The wave towered over us one last time and then came crashing down, one hundred and thirty feet of pure tidal wave.

And it was coming right on top of us.

Percy's Pov

I dropped Alex on a group of defending demigods and lunged at the flag, but not before one last surprise.

Out of the tree's came the ignorant daughter of Athena that had broken my heart. I felt anger rush through my veins, but then I felt Thalia move forward.

Glancing at her I saw her glaring at Annabeth. She then met my eye and said "Guardian, I will fight the daughter of Athena. Get the flag and win the game."

Nodding I ran forward. Annabeth tried to stop me but she was intercepted. Her shield met by Aegis and her sword met by a crackling spear.

Grabbing the flag I filled my wings with the air and was hurtled into the sky. I flew towards our boundary but I saw the tsunami falling on them. Almost in slow motion I used my birth abilities and stopped the wave mid-fall. Then I got _another_ surprise. Out of the water burst about twelve demigods, all of them son's of Poseidon.

My eyes widened as I realized the campers secret weapon: The power of water.

Quasar's Pov

I kicked Janus square in the chest and gave a snapping punch to Hebe's neck. The water had suddenly stopped leaving everyone shocked so I used it to my advantage.

I then saw Percy but I realized that he was staring in shock at the water. Following his gaze I saw a group of demigods, and Poseidon kids by the looks of it. "Crud." I muttered, this defiantly put a dent in the plan.

Shooting out my twelve-foot dark blue wingspan I delivered a few more painful kicks and then took to the skies. These demigods had surprised us, but Pulsar and I had countless tricks up our sleeves, and it was time to use them.

We are going to win this game, I don't give a damn if fates against us too. We are going to win.

Percy's Pov

Jacob walked cockily across the water, a smug smile on his face. "Hello guardian," he sneered "Did we surprise you? Good, so let's just give us that flag and we'll leave."

I gave him the finger and I saw him _trying _not to attack me. "You're going to be beaten to a pulp then. Brothers, attack!"

Every one of them began forming different water forms, and then they attacked. But at that point I didn't give a single damn about restraint, teaching, or technique.

I just let myself explode.

Pulsar's Pov

You thought Jacobs wave was big, you should have seen Percy's. It was over four hundred foot tall and churning with Percy's rage.

If you haven't noticed yet then I will tell you Quasar and I like to add dramatic effects, so using a trick we learnt both Quas and I quadrupled our wing size five times. Now both of our wingspans were two hundred and forty foot long.

With only a few flaps we were sending hurricanes and tornadoes at the opposition catching them by surprise. They had thought themselves unstoppable, but now they had met a force about seventy times as powerful. (And that was only because we were going easy.)

The demigods were shocked and were hit full force. They were sent flying back into trees and their allies. With a final roar Percy hurtled towards our side.

Percy's landed and stepped over the boundary line. We had beaten the campers, three cheers for the awesomeness of it.

Quasar's Pov

We had won, and it was pretty cool. Standing to meet us was Thalia, who instantly ran into Percy's arms, the hunters (Who had seemed to find a newfound respect for their guardian.), Artemis, who was grinning, Chiron and Dionysus, who were gaping in shock, the Egyptian's who all wore a face of victory, and Alex, who was cheering to his little, potatoes-gerbils hearts content.

Pulsar and I exchanged a high five and we both wore identical smiles on our faces. Another training mission completed for the savior of the world, and he passed with flying colors.

Man, we were good!

**Me: Yeah! Beat that camper's!**

**Artemis: Victory cheers!**

**Everyone: Woohoo!**

**Baboons: Arrgghh!**

**Me: Please read and review bye.**

**Alex: Gerbil-potato guy helped whop the campers. How about five cheers for him?**

**Everyone/baboons: Uhhh…Hip hip hooray! **

**Alex: I asked for five but whatever.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Perlia rocks**

**Me: I like things that go BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, and BOOM! Yes I like things that go BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, and BOOM! **

**Thalia: Shocker.**

**Me: That's your name use mine.**

**Percy: Isn't that the opposite of what it should be.**

**Me: Hello, genetic mutation here.**

**Percy: Good point.**

**Quasar: What's the next chapter Nova?**

**Pulsar: Let me do a telepathic connection…The Norse attack.**

**Me: You read the script!**

**Pulsar: And your point is?**

**Me: Whatever, let's**

**just write the chapter.**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! (Translation: Let's do this!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, the Egyptians, or the Norse! But baboons are mine so if you use them I will shoot you.**

Percy's Pov

"…Then squad four will attack here while squads five and six do a roundabout at the east wing of the enemy to separate them from their allies. Any questions?" asked Athena as she finished the description of the battle plan to take out the Norse's first attack.

Pulsar raised his and asked "What team are Quasar and I on?" I turned back to Athena as she thought for a second.

Finally she said "You will be with team squad demon X." I frowned; I didn't know we had a Demon X squad.

Apparently neither did Pulsar for he asked "And what is squad Demon X."

Athena got that grin that she almost never gets, the one that makes you want to cry in absolute fear and scream 'Bloody Murder'. "Squad Demon X is made up of three demon warriors who are extremely powerful and will make the Norse shiver in their war boots. These warriors are the _legendary _Pulsar, Quasar, and the hunter's guardian."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" I moaned out load. Everyone grinned and Athena shook her head.

"Okay," Bellowed Zeus "The Norse will be arriving at our doorstep any minute and the Egyptian gods are fighting their own battles so we are on our own. Everyone go to your squad and move out!"

Pulsar gathered us up but also brought along Squad Hunter's which was Artemis and her hunter's. "I have a great plan. Both Quasar and I, and probably Guardian, can enlarge our wings to a comfortable forty-eight foot for Quas and I and forty for Guardian. Therefore we could carry the hunters while we fly so while we fly and bust some heads the hunters can fire arrows at an easier angle."

Artemis nodded in approval and said "It seems like some of Athena's blessing actually worked on you. Hooray for that."

Pulsar glared at her before unfurling his twelve-foot wingspan and quadrupling its size. Quasar took after Pulsar and did the same. Finally Pulsar told me how to quadruple it and my now forty-foot wingspan flapped through the air.

I had Thalia and four other hunters resting on my wingspan while Pulsar carried Artemis and five others and Quasar also carried six hunters.

Pulsar for some reason had put his ear buds in and was rocking to Hummingbird heartbeat by Katy Perry. "…spread my wings and make me fly. The taste of your honey is so sweet when you give me that hummingbird heartbeat…"

As we rose to four thousand feet Pulsar finally switched songs to 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO. As the enemy army finally came into view Pulsars new song was 'What doesn't kill you makes stronger' by Kelly Clarkson.

I did a quick survey of the army and remembered the Norse beasts Pulsar and Quasar had told us about. There were about seven-hundred warriors, ninety heat giants, sixty frost giants, about three hundred war wolfs and another three hundred fenir wolf's, about two hundred Valkyrie, a few mountain giants, and around thirty battle boars. At the head of the army stood the goddess's Sunna, the sun, and Nott, the night. At the head of leadership in the army was the god Tyr, skies and war.

"This is gonna be fun!" yelled Quasar as he lunged upward only to plummet down a second later. I followed his example and Pulsar copied me.

Quasar hurtled toward the army instantly two massive machine guns formed in his hands. I pulled out Tsunami and Cyclone (two of my sea green swords) and lunged into the fight. Pulsar dropped five of his hunters onto Quasars wings and then he and Artemis went to fight the Norse immortals.

I remembered how Quasar had said that the Norse warriors felt no mercy and were complete barbarians when they fought. _Well it's time to match that ruthlessness _I thought and I then willed the water from the lake and formed a literal hurricane around myself.

The Norse were caught by surprise but were quick to retaliate. I swung both by blades in endless arches as the hunters shot rains of arrows from my wings. Another plus thing for our side was that the hunters had wolves, and they spent no time as they lunged towards their Norse kin.

I caught glimpses of Quasar firing like a ground combat commando with his two guns. I never realized that Pulsar and Quasar used quite a few modern weapons.

The only sign of Artemis and Pulsar were the constant flashes of turquoise and silver as they fought against the three Norse immortals.

The campers and Egyptian demigods had joined the fight with a few minor gods. I had to admit the Egyptians were truly deadly now that I saw them fighting up close. I blasted ten more warriors back and swung with Cyclone. The warrior went down and I lunged back into the heat of things.

Then I heard the scream and heard someone yell "The rest of the Norse army is here!"

I turned and gaped. The rest of the army was at least one hundred times larger than the first and this time I saw almost every Norse god standing with their army.

I then heard Pulsar unmistakable yell split through the battle air "Warriors back up. Archers move out of range. Squad demon X and all immortals to me!"

I swung back and dropped off the hunters. Giving Thalia a hug and quick kiss I turned back changed my wingspan back to ten-foot and lunged into the air. The gods were following us on the ground as Pulsar, Quasar and I hurtled towards the Norse gods.

I looked at the enemy gods and remembered most of them by name: Baldr, Borr, Bragi, Dagr, Eir, Freya, Loki, Thor, Sif, Odin, Weth, Sigyn, and I bunch of others. I heard a bang and suddenly the Egyptian gods and the other Egyptian demigods were with us.

_This is it _I thought _this is what we have been training for._ Taking a deep breath I took one last look at our army and I then plummeted down to the enemy gods, Pulsar and Quasar at my side.

I spent no time swinging my blades at Dagr, who swiftly blocked, before I lunged into a full battle with him.

I saw my dad and Baldr in a fight, Zeus and Odin, Hades and Loki, Pulsar and Thor, Hera and Sif, Demeter and Sigyn, Quasar and Weth, Artemis and Nott, Apollo and Sunna, Tyr and Ares, along with tons of others.

As Dagr and I continued our sword combat I began watching the other battles. Baldr and my father were exchanging blasts trying to break the others defense. Zeus and Odin were locked in a weapon hold, bolt against spear, and leader against leader. Hades and Loki both were using their tricks against one another. Hera and Sif were both using long daggers all the while yelling at one another. Demeter and Sigyn were mostly arguing to the point where both were ready to tear one another heads off. Quasar containing Weth's anger while shooting blasts of dark blue energy. Artemis and Nott both using bows against one another shooting rain after rain at one another. Apollo and Sunna were both using solar energy against one another which equalized and canceled one another out. Tyr and Ares were bashing each other's heads in. Thor had gone aerial forgetting that Pulsar had wings and now both were appearing and disappearing into the clouds as the battle raged on. Hel and Anubis were using death against one another. Khonsu and Mani were both using lunar energy against one another cancelling one another out. Heimdallr and Horus were in full combat each wielding their own weapon of choice. Vali and Ra were also trying to blast one another apart.

It was the battle that may well cause all three great kingdoms to fall under. It was the battle that had made the lost son of Kronos return. It was the battle that had caused Egypt and the Greek/Romans to unite. It was the battle that had pushed everyone to their straining limits. It was the battle that _had _to end! It was the battle that _would _be finished!

Pulsar had said I was meant to save the world from this catastrophe, to end it. And I would fulfill that destiny. I _was _going to finish this, I didn't care how much it would take, I had seen enough death so far, and this would only cause more.

I let out roar of anger and whirled my blades at Dagr with every ounce of energy I had. Dagr, completely in shock, was stabbed through the chest with such force that he went straight to the Norse underworld.

Stabbing Cyclone and Tsunami into the ground I let out a yell and forced the water to form a whirling hurricane around me. Then I let out all my anger!

Annabeth dumping me, being kicked out of camp, my half-brother Jacob, the kissy-up campers, my mother's death, Paul's death, their unborn child's death. Then I looked even deeper. Luke's betrayal, my father never visiting me as a child, Zoe's death, Bianca's death, Silena's death, Beckendorf's death, Ethan's death, Gaia rising, Kronos returning, Grover's betrayal of the council of cloven elders, Atlas's return, almost having the Olympians vote to kill Thalia and I, Nico believing I had killed his sister. I just let in everything I had.

Pure energy surrounded me and soon I was pulsing raw anger and power, even Ares and Tyr backed up. I let out another roar and lunged at the enemy.

I would tell how I fought if I could but unfortunately I didn't get to fight yet for another roar shook the Earth and suddenly a massive dragon appeared. It was about five-hundred stories tall.

I realized it was the Norse legend of Nidhogg, the dragon of Yggdrasil. Then another thing struck me, I was our secret weapon, Nidhogg was the Norse's secret weapon. We had to battle one another.

Luckily I had some experience with dragons thanks to the fact that Pulsars godly animals are the dragon, saber-tooth, and phoenix. Then I remembered them. Reaching into my backpack I produced the three flutes.

Lifting up the dragon one I blew into it. For a second nothing happened, and then came the roars. Suddenly dark blue and light turquoise dragon's swooped down.

I spent no time blowing the remaining two flutes and seconds later the prehistoric ice age animals were alive once more as were the fiery birds of the skies. The tide had turned. Our side had new allies, and they were three of the most powerful creatures to have existed on the planet.

Even from here I saw Pulsar grinning, then the son of Kronos grabbed Thor by the neck collar and then he hurtled both himself and Thor onto space.

I knew that the Norse immortals were finished but Nidhogg could still destroy us. Unfurling my wingspan I hurled myself at the massive dragon.

I was huge and I knew I would never be able to fight it like the other enemies; this had to be a battle of wills. I let out a blast of anger only to be matched by Nidhogg's own. This continued, both of us letting out our emotions and both colliding against one another.

It was impossible to win; I couldn't verse this great beast. "_Nothing is impossible young savior," _A voice said which sent me reeling back in shock _"I am Order, father of Chaos and I believe I can lend you some help. I will give you my blessing, which will allow you to match even Yggdrasil itself."_

Before I could reply I felt a jolt of energy which was soon rushing through my body. I didn't know what I was saying but here's what came out. "I am the chosen of Chaos, the blessed of Order, the savior of the Olympians, the one who united the Romans and Greeks, defeater of time, defeater of light, son of Poseidon, Guardian of the hunters, ally of the Egyptians, defeater of Dagr, prince of the sea's, master of water, warrior of energy, squad mate of Demon X, lover of a princess of the skies, the blessed of the Olympians, defeater of the giants, defeater of the primordial Gaea, ex-camper of the Greeks camp, foe of the Norse, nephew/son of the first seven Greek gods, cousin of the remaining, best friend of Lord of the wild and prince of death, Greek counterpart Nidhogg , slayer of the demon king, and future slayer of Nidhogg, son Yggdrasil. I am Perseus Jackson!"

Everyone was looking at me in shock, especially the campers, who had just realized by true identity, even Pulsar, who had just returned from space with an unconscious Thor, who had passed out from lack of oxygen.

But it was only a second later that he and Quasar were grinning like the Stoll's (Which let me tell, is a lot.).

I looked at Nidhogg and the battle of wills reengaged, only this time everyone was watching, other than Pulsar and Quasar who were walking around the Norse army shooting them with silenced automatic machine guns and none of them even took a second glance at them, they were too busy watching Nidhogg and I.

Nidhogg had been winning but now I felt indestructible. I threw everything I had at him and he could barely hold it, and it was only a minute later that his defenses crippled and disappeared into the air, probably returning to the very pit of Yggdrasil.

I cast one last look at the Norse as they began to retreat with what little forces they had left, and then I fell out of the sky.

The last thing I remembered was being caught by a pair of soft arms and staring up at a certain grinning princess of the skies, whose lover was a certain prince of the seas. And then I felt into unconsciousness by complete exhaustion.

**Me: And I am Supernova writer of this story and cousin of the gods and Pulsar!**

**Artemis: I think Percy outranks you.**

**Me: Maybe, but I wrote what he was.**

**Quasar: Perhaps, but Percy did those things.**

**Me: Probably, but I put them together.**

**Pulsar: Enough! I haven't been this annoyed since Dionysus found a secret stash of wine.**

**Artemis, Me, and Quasar: Dionysus found a secret stash of wine?**

**Pulsar: Yup.**

**Artemis, Me, Quasar: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, this is personally my favorite chapter; my second favorite is the chapter 17 one, so if you could read and review I will write more. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Perlia rocks**

**Me: I have a few questions that I believe need answering.**

**Pulsar: What how the toilets blew up in a cloud of smoke?**

**Quasar: I thought that was Fiona trying to get back at you for looking through her extensive files.**

**Pulsar: No, I do extensive research on everything. Including how the toilets blew their roof.**

**Me: Smart sarcasm leaking little sod.**

**Artemis: Here I was thinking I was the best at offending the male sex but it seems you surpass even me.**

**Me: Oh no I could badmouth Mother Teresa and make her go home with nightmares. Little skill I've picked up over the years.**

**Percy: Cool!**

**Bruno: Arrgghh! (Awesome!)**

**Thalia: For once, I have no idea what this chapter could be about.**

**Me: That's because I memorized what I'm going to say then burnt the script.**

**Thalia: so that's why I couldn't find it.**

**Me: Whatever! To the chapter of nine of teens. **

**Quasar: This is why that guy at the supermarket calls you a psychotic freak.**

**Disclaimer: I have decided I don't own PJO, HoO, or Olympian weddings.**

Chapter 19!

Percy's Pov

Ow! My head feels like it's had a bowling ball run over it, and an extremely heavy one at that. I tried to prop myself up but instantly felt a blinding pain in the back of my eyelids.

I let out a grunt and I heard someone say "The Prince of seas finally awakens. And about time too, the first wedding is starting in a few hours and I need you and Quas to keep me from ripping the damn suit off."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. I was on one of the beds in the infirmary at the camp. I looked to my right and saw a cute mess of raven black hair sleeping in a seat beside the bed.

"She hasn't left your side since she caught you after you fell out of the sky. And man, compared to Jason's red meat you were eating black meat. Dude that was so frickin awesome it almost matched suffocating Thor." I looked to my left and saw Pulsar lying lazily across the back of a chair with a grin plastered on his face.

I grinned back and said "Yeah but I got a damn headache in the process which got me stuck in here." Pulsars grin widened and he gave me an approving nod.

"I think that some people want to talk to you, especially a group of feisty girls, their leader, the Egyptian gods, the Olympians, Quas, and some spoilt-bratted campers." He told me.

I groaned at the thought of having to deal with the campers, I mean didn't a guy get a break after destroying a Norse legend and defeating the Norse army. Obviously Pulsar isn't one to put a person's issues into account.

"Plus, we have to attend Demeter and Hades wedding, and then the next day we do Athena and Poseidon's wedding. And your best man on the latter wedding." He added.

It suddenly came back to me that two weddings were taking place shortly. Then another thought planted itself in my mind.

Surprisingly Pulsar seemed to already know, for as he stood he said "Come talk to me after the first wedding. We'll talk about it more then. Back to present matters comes to the male preparing section of the wedding after your little reunion with Thals so we can all change into those ridiculous costumes Aphrodite calls suits."

Quick as a bullet Pulsar sped to the front door silent as a mouse and left the infirmary building. I turned back to my right and couldn't help but grin at the sight of my sky princess.

Very slowly so she wouldn't be woken I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed gazing at Thalia. She began to awaken a short time later and rubbed her blurry eyes.

She looked up at me and for a second there was absolute shock on her face, only to be replaced by a huge grin as she threw her arms around me.

"Percy!" She yelled "Percy your alright you little water ball, your alright. I thought you were going into a coma and Pulsar was telling me to calm down, and Quasar was putting some sort of liquid into you and I was so worried and-"

I cut her off my placing my lips gently on hers. She instantly relaxed into my grip and she sighed into the crook of my shoulder. "I'm so glad your alright." She muttered.

I smiled at her and whispered into her ear "I'm just glad you didn't go into hysterics. Pulsar may me an annoying little squirt but he can rise to the occasion when needed to, like how to keep a hysterical hunter under control."

She looked up at me and returned the smile. She then stood up, pulling me with her. "Come on," she said "Let's go get ready for a wedding. Or two to be more precise."

I followed her out the door and headed with her over to a once plain space which was now a luscious area fit for an Olympian size wedding.

That was where Thals and I parted. I headed towards the male preparing area and Thalia headed towards the female.

I entered the tent and found Poseidon and Zeus arguing over whom should lead Demeter down the aisle.

I then saw Quasar get a large plank of wood and slam it on their heads. Good old Quasar. I walked over towards them and said "I think it would be wise if Pulsar or Quasar should go. After all, haven't you two lead enough women down the aisle? Plus, Pulsar is Demeter's brother too and Quasar is practically a brother to Pulsar."

I saw Pulsar head shoot up from the couch he was on. He hadn't changed into his suit yet so I guess he was saving it for the last minute.

He began to shake his head. "It's bad enough I have to wear the suit, let alone lead the bride down the aisle in it!"

Unfortunately for Pulsar, Zeus agreed with my plan and told Pulsar "You'll be taking our sister down the aisle so get ready for it." Zeus the walked off with Poseidon to help with other plans.

Pulsar gaped after his older brother before turning his gaping head to me. Then Pulsar raced to the toilet to puke up his nervousness. I was going to make that haunt him for the rest of his life.

Turning back to Quasar I asked "Where is my suit?" Quasar motioned to follow him and began leading me over to an array of changing rooms. Grabbing a covered suit he tossed in to me and I entered a changing room.

Opening the suits package and took my first look at it. As expected in was the usual black and white but this one had a sea-green tie. There was also a pair of sunglasses which were labeled: Optional, and either a pair of shoes or trainers, both were black.

I grinned guessing Pulsar had had an argument with the goddess of love about what he was wearing. Replacing my own clothes with the suit I stepped out of the stall.

Quasar had changed into suit identical to mine other than the dark blue tie and the sunglasses which I had chosen not to wear.

I looked around and saw Pulsar talking with Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus about something. He had his suit package in his hand and a look of disbelief on his face.

I watched him sigh and suddenly morph into a twenty-one year old. He gave Apollo the look that said 'Happy now?' Apollo grinned and nodded in approval.

Walking over to him I asked "What's this about?" indicating his twenty-one year old form. Pulsar sighed and indicated to Apollo before walking towards the changing stall area to change.

I turned back to Apollo as he said "If he's leading Aunt Demeter down the aisle he's not doing it as a pre-teen."

I shrugged as Quasar walked up and gave a nod to Hephaestus before the three Olympian gods walked off. Turning back to me Quasar said "I've wanted to talk to you for a while. It's about what you were thinking of as your anger levels rose. About what happened to your mother?"

I frowned before vaguely remembering thinking she was dead. "What about her?" I asked beginning to get worried.

Quasar sighed before looking me straight through the eye and saying "She was killed in a car crash with Paul and her unborn baby shortly before you and Thalia went on your quest. Pulsar was restricted of telling you or else there would be consequences for him, and indirectly I, for it could affect the entire quest. Pulsar and I were glad yet sad (Wait, that rhymes) when you found out."

My knees suddenly felt weak and the last thing I saw was Apollo and Hermes lunging forward to keep me from hitting the floor.

I awoke a short time later in a white covered sheet. My time in unconsciousness had allowed me to accept their deaths even if I was still upset about it.

Looking around I saw I was sitting at a round table with Thalia in a seat to my left and Quasar in a seat to my right. Across from me was Artemis and to the right of her was Pulsar and to her left was Phoebe. At the table in between the two groups of three were the remaining hunters.

Pulsar glanced up at me. Quasar's eyes latched onto my chair in case I broke down again and he could carry me out. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. Artemis grabbed a glass of water and placed it in front of me while the remaining hunters watched me with concern.

Pulling myself into a more comfortable position I reached out to the glass, nodded a thanks at Artemis who nodded back, before glugging it down.

After draining the glass I looked back at them and asked "Where are we?" Artemis gave an indicating wave and I looked around to see the first weddings feast.

I looked back at them with a questioning look which Thalia answered to with "The wedding… celebrations had to continue to keep on track. We had to do the important rituals while you calmed down in unconsciousness. Sorry Perce."

I shook my head and said "Its fine Thals, I'd rather deal with it in unconsciousness than in consciousness." That was when I realized Artemis and Quasar had joined Pulsar as twenty-one year olds.

Artemis turned to Pulsar and asked "Have you studied for what you're going to say?" I frowned which Quasar responded to in my mind '_The brothers of Demeter and Hades have to say a speech. Pray to any of the gods you can think of that neither Hades nor Demeter get offended by what the three of them say.'_

Pulsar turned to Artemis and replied with "I'm gonna wing it." The hunters gaped at him and Quasar cracked a grin.

"You didn't study for your own speech for your brother and sisters wedding?" asked Elizabeth which Pulsar simply shook his head at.

Before anyone else could interject about Pulsar winging something as important as this Hera announced that the people who had a speech to say needed to come forward.

Pulsar gave us a reassuring grin before standing and swerving to the front stage. He was joined by Zeus and Poseidon who both wore expressions of happiness, which was an honest first.

Zeus was to go first so he began his speech "I became king of the Olympians because I was the only one father didn't eat."

"Other than me, remember I was born in England." interrupted Pulsar.

Zeus nodded an apology before continuing "Well the only _known _one father didn't eat, and therefore my other _known _siblings shared an experience I'll never have. But now I feel as though Hades and Demeter are feeling an experience that Hera and I have shared."

"What marrying your siblings?" asked Poseidon with a grin.

"Ewww, bro I don't really like the ideas of sibling marriage even if you have no DNA in you. I have DNA in me, no one ask, but still sibling marriage if just yuck." replied Pulsar.

Zeus sighed and asked them "May I continue without interruption?" This resulted in a nod from his two brothers. "Thank you, now continuing the last part, I feel like now the two of you are strengthening your bonds and I am so glad about that. It still surprises me that this all began from a _supposedly _innocent game of Truth of Dare. Thank you that is all I have to say!"

There was a round of applause for the King of Olympus as he stepped back and Poseidon stepped forward.

He waited until the applause had died down before he began "I actually shared that 'being swallowed by father' feeling Zeus and in my opinion it wasn't one of the plus's in my life. But I understand what you mean. When I found out that Athena was pregnant I almost went into shock but I realized that I needed to stand strong. I hope Hades can be the same for you Demeter. Then after we all found out Aphrodite made the one stupidest decision she could have, she called Pulsar. Now I would like to know, who in their right state of mind calls Pulsar to tell him someone's pregnant? It's just too insane for words. Aphrodite what were you thinking? Pulsar looks like a pre-teen and he's supposed to help Athena while she's pregnant? I don't think so. But sometime's the most impulsive things… are the right things. These weddings for example, why prepare when we could die right before it? But now I realize it is the perfect opportunity to forget the recent battles we have faced and rejoice that we still stand, and that we stand strong! And this wedding has been the perfect opportunity for us to show that. Thank you!"

A huge round of applause for my dad, man that was deep. The applause ended and Pulsar stepped forward to take my father's place.

"I haven't been here that long, and most of the time I've been here… well let's just say it wasn't our high point. But it showed something very important, that we stand together and united. That we stand as one, and no matter how many frickin insane horrors the Fates through at us we can face them and through them straight back into those old wrinkled faces. That game of Truth or Dare wasn't random, it was destiny, and it was fate. This wedding wasn't surprising and random, it was destiny, and it was fate. Aphrodite has said that love is strong, but she doesn't know just how powerful it can be. It can unite sworn enemies, it can break promises, tear apart empires, survive impossible odds, bring peace to wars, create a warrior, destroy a warrior, change fate, change a life, end a future, change a future, and most of all it can give power! It can bring a poor pottery maker to a rich king in charge of the strongest empire this world has ever seen! I've seen it in action and it could cripple the worst fear, or destroy a strongest advantage! It is the one thing I refuse to wield, for it is the one thing that can sink fear into my bones, into my blood, and into my soul. This wedding was made out of love, an indestructible force. This wedding will bring us higher to the top! Demeter and Hades have felt love; they know its power, the force it wields. And that's why we're here, to celebrate an incredible power, to celebrate another creation of love. Thank you."

Stepped down from the stage and made his way towards us. Then suddenly everyone was clapping. Pulsar gave them a smile before reaching our table, holding up a hand to tell them to wait, and whispered into my ear "Wings out, fly straight up, and let's get this first party rocking on the count of three."

He then chucked a remote at Quasar and yelled "One…Two…Three!" I lunged upward and snapped out my wings alongside Pulsy and Quas as the roof opened and endless fireworks began to shoot into the sky. Music suddenly filled my ears with Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

I looked over at Pulsar gaping. Pulsar grinned before diving down towards the party, Quasar and I followed him, and let me tell you it was _AWESOME!_

I woke up with a groan and looked at my surroundings. I was in a wedding hotel room and it was huge.

The hunters were in sleeping bags on the soft carpet floor, Artemis was in a twin bed, Pulsar had a top bunk while Quasar had the bottom, and I was on a single bed.

Pulsar groggily woke up followed by a wide-eyed Quasar, followed by a yawning Artemis. The rest of the hunt slowly opened their eyes to the room.

We were all wearing what we had for the party, t-shirts and jeans for the boys and easily movable dresses for the girls. The things for the second wedding would have been washed and were probably in the closet.

I'm going to skip past all the boring preparations considering you went through all that the first time. So we are in the chapel Pulsar and Quasar as Ushers and me as best man.

Artemis, Thalia, Phoebe, Maria, Steph, Fiona, Sydney, Alley, Sarah, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia would be the bridesmaids when Zeus would walk Athena down the aisle.

Finally after several long drawn out opinions from Pulsar about the 'costumes' they were being forced to wear the 'here comes the bride' music began to be played by Apollo.

I stood by my father's side as Pulsy and Quas stood against two facing wooden beams. Then the back doors opened and in stepped Zeus and Athena.

As they began to stroll down the aisle they were followed by the pairs Artemis and Thalia, Phoebe and Hestia, Maria and Fiona, Stephanie and Sarah, Alley and Sydney, and Aphrodite and Demeter all who wore long flowing dresses.

As Zeus passed Athena to Poseidon all the bridesmaids but Artemis, who was the head bridesmaid, sat in their seats.

Hera stepped up to the podium and looked down at the two and began to speak "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She waited but when no one said anything she continued "Poseidon please repeat after me. I, Poseidon, take you Athena, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until fading do us part."

Poseidon did as she said, copying her words "I, Poseidon, take you Athena, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until fading do us part."

Hera then turned to Athena. "Athena please repeat after me. I, Athena, take you, Poseidon, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until fading do us part."

Athena began to repeat what Hera had said "I, Athena, take you, Poseidon, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until fading do us part."

Hera smiled and then proceeded to say "Groom, you may now kiss the bride."

I saw Poseidon and Athena grinning right before they collided their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss ended and everyone cheered. We went outside for photos but came back for the food and speeches.

This time the speeches were being said by Zeus, Hades, and me. After a brief discussion Quasar and Pulsar agreed to stand at my side as I said my speech.

We all sat at our tables and began to eat before once again Hera called for the speeches to be announced.

All five of us stepped forward and Zeus began first "I am so glad that after all these millennia my daughter has finally found love, even if it is with my brother. I was both angry and happy when I first found out about this but I needed to prepare myself for the threat that was coming. This isn't a long speech, but there isn't much more I can say. I hope the two of you live a long, possibly eternal, and happy life together. Thank you."

After the round of applause Hades stepped forward and began. "I am thrilled that these weddings have taken place. The first was my own; the second was my brother and nieces. A great thing it is to see such a powerful union. I hope this connection stays well… connected for a long time thank you."

Another round of applause and I stepped forward, Pulsar and Quasar at my side. I then began to say stuff from the top of my head "I'm not going to begin like my Uncles; instead I'm going to list what I don't quite understand. First: What happened to Persephone and Amphitrite?"

Quasar answered "Persephone was thrilled but Amphitrite left when she found out. Hopefully she'll leave us alone."

"I don't know," said Pulsar "Goddess' are extremely feisty."

"That's only the one we work for." said Quasar.

"Anyway," I continued "Question two: What about the 'Pothena' baby?"

"Wrong calculations being born in two weeks." explained Quasar.

"Okay so back to the speech," I said "I think that my dad and Athena getting together was great and I was elated to be their best man. The weddings were perfectly laid out so good job Aphrodite. This has been one of the best times of my life, but I hope that for all of us, our good days are still ahead of us," raising my glass of blue coke I yelled "To Olympus!"

Everyone else raised their glasses and yelled "To Olympus!" Then the party really began to kick off!

About halfway through I found Pulsar dancing with his sister Hestia. "Pulsar," I said "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes. Excuse me Hestia, I'll be back shortly." Pulsar said and led me out of the party area. Once there he turned and placed a small box in my hand. "You'll know what to do Percy. And Artemis approves so she can stay a hunter. Now go get your girl."

He then headed back towards Hestia and they began to continue their dance. I, on the other hand, walked towards Thalia and asked "Can I talk to you on the balcony?"

She nodded and finished chatting with Phoebe before following me to the balcony. Once there I turned to her.

"Thalia," I began "I love you like I have never loved anything in my life. You were there when I was heartbroken, you comforted me. We've been through good and bad and we've had our fights. But through all of it, I still love so much I can barely contain it," I then lowered myself onto one knee "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, will you marry me?"

I opened the box and saw her stare at the ring, pure shock on her face. But she was grinning a second later yelling "Yes, yes, yes! Percy Jackson, yes I will marry you!" Before she jumped straight into my arms.

"It seems we have another wedding to celebrate." Said a voice, which when I looked up happened to be Pulsar, with Artemis, Zeus, and Quasar at his side. All of them were smiling.

It seemed there was going to be another wedding. This one would be mine.

**Me: Yeah, let's go to the chapel and get a weddin' on!**

**Pulsar: Cool. Now wasn't there something you needed to say?**

**Me: Right! A friend of mine at school is writing Jacobeth rules which is Jacobs view on the story. He's called qwerty090 and is the only one allowed to right about my story.**

**Artemis: Well okay then.**

**Quasar: I'm reading INTO THE GUANTLET- THE 39 CLUES, I'm almost done so do you want to watch House of Anubis.**

**Me: Definitely, but first, Please everyone out their send in ideas or OC's it would appreciated and please also read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Perlia Rocks**

**Me: Hello everyone I've got great news.**

**Artemis: Which usually means you've shipped in twenty tons of plastic explosive.**

**Me: True but this is even better!**

**Pulsar: Then this is probably big if its better than huge crates of TNT.**

**Me: It is, I just got a thing on _my_ computer that allows me to type. Usually I just use my mums.**

**Quasar: Whoa! You're actually allowed near electronic devices. Like stuff that can BLOW UP? **

**Me: Yup.**

**Percy: Weird, I thought you usually live in solitary confinement.**

**Me: No that's just for vacation.**

**Thalia: Really, shouldn't it be the other way around. Like you get _out _during vacation time?**

**Me: No they say I'm to much of a hassle.**

**Pulsar: It's true,some scream like babies when we pull up outside for the base lock-down drop-off.**

**Artemis: You have your own lock-down for when you get dropped off in solitary confinement?**

**Me: Pretty much, why?**

**Artemis: No reason.**

**Me: Cool, now this chapter is going to take a huge understanding direction, and then do a huge twist. So lets do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or madmen bent on destroying the planet. But baboon go boom and they are ALL MINE! (Thank you for your time)**

Chapter 20

Artemis's Pov

Pulsar scribbled a bunch of things on a notepad. Quasar was looking at a 3-D model of a lush area and was internally measuring all the angles and the dimensions. I was flipping through the ideas of the dresses that would be worn, which for the hunters was a much more presentable version of their uniforms. Percy was searching the internet for anything good for a honeymoon. Thalia was writing the invitations for all the people coming to the wedding.

We were making plans for Percy and Thalia's wedding which was taking place in two weeks. Pulsar and Quasar were planning the wedding after they did a perfect riot and forced Aphrodite out of power for the wedding leaders.

I had mixed feelings about this considering that Pulsar and Quasar wouldn't be all fancy dancy like Aphrodite but I had a deep instinct that they were going to make a statement by what was going to be worn.

Pulsar and Apollo had debated over what music to play but had kept it secret. I hadn't even been able to pick up random words and piece them together like I usually do.

A beeping noise sounded and we all switched what we were doing to the next person. I gave the pictures to Quasar, who gave his model to Pulsar, who gave the notepad to Percy, who gave the laptop to Thalia, who gave the unwritten invitations to me.

I began to write the same thing over again.

_Dear friends,_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace. The wedding will take place at the Keys of Florida, it will be taking place in two weeks on the date of August the 8__th__. The wedding planners are Pulsar the god of Time, Space, and Matter, and Quasar god of Time, Space, and Anti-matter. The speeches will be told by Artemis, Pulsar, Quasar, Poseidon, Zeus, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and the Hunters (As a group). Music will be supplied by Apollo, and fireworks will be supplied by Pulsar's company of Explosive-Bomb-Exports! The priest will be Hera and the best man will be Grover Underwood._

_Thank You,_

_Sincerely Wedding Planners_

I finished writing ten of them before the beeping sounded again and we switched. This time I was given the laptop to search for honeymoon spots.

Going on to Google I typed in 'Good vacation spots' and hit search. The loading finished and I clicked on the first link. It was the Caribbean. Score one for the Hunt goddess, found the perfect place in one go, man I've got game.

I spent the rest of my laptop time looking at everything it had. It seemed like the perfect place for a honeymoon. And the Hunt, Pulsy,Quas, and I can hang out there too.

We switched and I got Pulsy's notes. I looked over what he had.

**Notes**

**Music: (CLASSIEFIED)**

**CLOTHES: MALES: SMART JEANS, TRAINERS, LONG-SLEEVED T-SHIRT'S. FEMALES: SHORT, MANUVERABLE DRESSES, TRAINERS OR HIGH HEELS, TANK TOP BENEATH DRESS. (SPECIAL CASE: PULSAR AND QUASAR: CHOICE OF WHATEVER.)**

**KAROKE FREE-FOR-ALL**

**AIERIAL DYNAMICS SHOW**

**DANCE FIGHT**

**SHORT PLAYS**

**STORY SHARINGS**

**BATTLE COMPETION **

**ADVENTURE HUNT**

The beep sounded for another time and I was given Quasars model. I did a scan of the area and found why Quasar liked it instantly. It would be easy to build a building and was nowhere near population, so for us it was perfect.

Checking to see if there were any flaws in the massive dimension, I began to spin the model. Satisfied I closed the image as the final beeping sounded.

All five of us sank back into our chairs from the exhaustion of working all day. Suddenly Pulsars phone began to play 'Walk away' by Kelly Clarkson. "You've got your mother and brother every other from the cover telling you what to say-" played until Pulsar answered and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?," he asked "Yes it's me...do I sound like Percy to you?...screw you...no I'm not going on a commando run tonight...I don't have anything planned tonight...cool...k I'll see you at seven...bye."

Turning back to us he said "I'm leaving in twenty minutes, if you need anything else for the wedding ask Quasar." As he opened the door he called back "By the way, Quasar I'm taking your Mercedes, the one with the retractable roof."

"Fine, as long as you tell me where your going and _keep to the speed limit._" replied Quasar looking at Pulsar.

"I'm meeting up with Quake and Tornado at Laser Quest. And I'll _try _not to hit speeds over eighty." answered Pulsar before leaving the immediate area.

Turning back to Quasar I asked "First: You have a car, and Second: Who are Quake and Tornado?"

Quasar studied me for a second before replying with "Yes of course I have a car. I have a few actually. And Quake and Tornado are some of Pulsy and I's closest friends."

I nodded and lay back in my chair. The peaceful silence was broken by Percy when he asked "What was all that nonsense with Alex Rider and MI6?"

I saw Quasar visibly tense before answering "Alex Rider was a boy we met in another line of dimensions. We thought of using him as a cover, but unfortunately the Norse attacked earlier than approximated. The safest option for all of us was to blow the cover and prepare for war. The Alex you met there was me in disguise."

I saw Percy nod and we resumed back into our silence. I didn't know how long we sat there but it felt like a half-hour when an Iris message formed right in front of us.

A cloaked figure appeared before the image and said "We have your friend Pulsar and he is being taken to a secluded prison. Your other allies the boy Quake and the girl Tornado are captured and will be killed if you do not meet our demands. Be at the Manhattan airport by 8:00 A.M. Tomorrow or we will kill the Son of Jupiter, Jason Grace."

The figure disappeared only to be replaced with a image of a beaten Jason Grace tied to a chair. Two hooded men with guns stood behind him.

My eyes widened. As the Iris Message disappeared Quasar yanked out his phone and started to rapid dial. After a minute of doing this, he looked up and said "They've got Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper McClain, daughter of Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Ares, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Hecate, Janus, Delta, another ally of ours, Tornado, Quake, and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

I turning back to Percy and Thalia I said "It seems we need to get to the Manhattan airport. Pronto."

The four of us raced out and went to inform the Olympians of what had happened. A new quest, and this time, we didn't have the element of surprise on our side.

I raced towards the big house pulling out a drachma along the way. I tossed the drachma into the fountain while Quasar grabbed supplies and Percy and Thalia began to inform the hunters and campers.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Olympus." I said and the Olympian throne room filled the screen. Hephaestus was yelling about how Ares and Aphrodite were probably having an affair while various immortals yelled about where their children or friends could be.

Now being the short-tempered, male-hating, goddess of the hunt came with the advantage of being able to get peoples attention _fast. _I yelled "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SAY SOMETHING?"

Everyone instantly shut up and turned to look at me. I took a deep breath and began "Look, Pulsar went out to meet some friends when he was captured. Then some weird cloaked guy IM'ed us saying that he was taking Pulsar to a secluded prison and that hostages would be killed if his demands were not met. Everyone whose location is unknown will probably be a hostage,considering the fact that not only did they manage to subdue Pulsar but also Aphrodite and Ares. Our best option would be to follow his demands for now and have Percy, Thalia, Quasar, the hunters, and I at the Manhattan airport by eight A.M. tomorrow."

With that I cut the connection and went to help the others.

Pulsar's Pov (Right before capture)

"Whoa...damn...hey screw you...well your car looks like you took a turd and painted it yellow...yeah I'm talking to you Turd-a-car...come on your moving at the speed of a car made in the 1567's, oh wait, they didn't have those back then...yeah you better run...frog faget!" I was having the best of times in the New York traffic (Which someone really needed to deal with) on the way to meet up with Quake and Tornado.

I had recently heard from Delta that the two were in a relationship and were both happy. I was glad, they needed some happiness in their lives.

The six of us, Quasar, Delta, Tornado, Quake, Inferno, and I were as close as siblings. While Quasar and I were more like space dudes Delta was a master of water. He had been a son of Oceanus before his mermen squad betrayed him and left him to die. He had miraculously survived the ancient sea monsters attacks and came to find Quasar, Inferno, and I.

We had met Tornado and Quake together. They had found each other after they were betrayed. Quake had been the son of Perses and had been blessed by Gaea after he completed a quest for her, but had been banished when two twins of Perses became more bloodthirsty and tricked him into attacking them.

Tornado had been the daughter and loyal servant of Aeolus before she was accused of treason and thrown in prison. She escaped and found Quake, together they made their way to Delta, Quasar, Inferno, and I.

Quasar was an entirely different story. After I was banished from the Greek immortal empire, he was thrown out of the anti-matter Greek immortal empire. Inferno and I found him in a swamp and at first we butted heads, always contradicting each other. But eventually we got over it and became the _good _friends we are today.

Inferno was my favorite, she had been a daughter of Helios before she said what Kronos had done to his five _known kids at that point _was wrong and had been kicked out. She followed Rheas path and found me, a son of Kronos alone. We told one another our stories and became good friends. She was my second in command, my rock, and she became my closest confident. We stuck together through bad and good, pain and joy, anger and humor. We became apart of one another.

She had wanted to help out in this mission but knew it was best to not interfere, but was hoping to reveal herself shortly to the Olympians along with Delta, Quake, and Tornado.

But back to the New York traffic, I eventually got to the laser quest all-shoot-out and parked Quasar's Mercedes. Getting out I saw Tornado. She was wearing a flowery dress and a bright,long-sleeved shirt. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her face usually bright and cheerful was contorted into an expression of fear.

That was my first warning, but unfortunately for me I didn't read the signs. I walked over but I then saw Quake standing with two armed men at his side. His expression matched Tornado's, contorted in fear.

Then I was grabbed, before I could react I was thrown into a bag and injected with various needles. The last thing I remembered before being tossed in the van was seeing Quake and Tornado being thrown into another van.

Jason's Pov (Same time as Pulsar's)

"But why?" groaned Piper as we walked around the camp. We were heading towards the arena for some practice and Piper was really against it.

"Because you need some practice with knife to sword combat." I replied. We arrived at the arena and began to spar and after a few minutes we took a break.

As we got our drinks I suddenly saw Piper get pulled off her feet. Before I could blink the same happened to me. A needle was injected into me and everything went black.

Ares's Pov (Same time as Pulsar's)

Aphrodite and I were in the middle of a heated make-out session when we were interrupted by a doorbell ringing. I groaned as Aphrodite stood and made her way to the door.

I heard glass shattering and walked towards the door. When I arrived I found Aphrodite being dragged, unconscious, out of her palace's back door.

I was suddenly thrown against the wall and had two needles injected into my arm. Seconds later my vision went black.

Hecates Pov (Same time as Pulsar's)

I was having a conversation with Hebe when I saw Janus walking by. I needed to speak to him because he owed be a potion ingredient.

I excused myself from Hebe and followed Janus down the roads of Olympus towards the minor god palaces. I saw Janus trip slightly before regaining balance.

Then I saw a rope suddenly fly out of the ground and yank Janus underground. Before I could move forward a rope was thrown around my ankle and I too was pulled underground.

I was in a tiny cavern with a group of armed men. Janus was unconscious and was being carried into a van. Two needles were suddenly injected into my arms and everything went black.

Hazel's Pov

Frank and I were talking in camp as we walked towards the climbing wall. Frank was putting his stick of wood in his locker when he said "I'm thirsty, want a drink?"

"Yes please." I answered. He walked away to get us some water when it began. I heard a noise behind me and before I could turn around I was grabbed from behind and dragged into a helicopter and a needle was injected into my arm. Everything then went into darkness.

Delta's Pov (Same time as Pulsar's)

I was practicing my water moves in the water on our secluded island. Inferno was probably bathing in the volcano about now. I heard she wanted to meet the hunters shortly.

I heard a blast of lava and saw Inferno, covered in flames, flying over the island heading towards North America. "Hey Inferno," I yelled "You forgot to say 'Flame on'."

She turned around and threw a fireball at me. I dodged but the second I got on my feet a net suddenly encased me. A group of men began to inject various needles into my arm.

I just managed to see Inferno blazing through the sky after watching everything. I hoped she would be able to find help and find out what was going on. Then I blacked out.

**Me: They just don't make captures like they used to, I mean, where's the TNT/dynamite?**

**Artemis: Your the author, you tell me.**

**Me: I'm good.**

**Inferno: Hi.**

**Pulsar: Hey sista.**

**Inferno: Hey brotha.**

**Quasar: Hey sista.**

**Inferno: Hey younga brotha.**

**Me: Hey fiery-girl.**

**Inferno: Hey author-boy.**

**Artemis: Hey hopefully-new-friend.**

**Inferno: Hey now-new-friend.**

**Me: Anyway, please read and review if you can. It would be appreciated. BYE!**

**Rafiki: Brrygehh!**

**Me: Almost there Rafiki my brother.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Perlia Rocks**

**Me: Bye.**

**Rafiki: Byrrh.**

**Me: Bye.**

**Rafiki: Byrh.**

**Me: Bye.**

**Rafiki: Byher.**

**Me: Bye.**

**Rafiki: Byhe.**

**Me: Bye.**

**Pulsar: Bye.**

**Quasar: Bye.**

**Artemis: Bye.**

**Percy: Bye.**

**Thalia: Bye.**

**Inferno: Bye.**

**Dragonfire: Bye.**

**Hunters: Bye.**

**Rafiki: Urrgghh...Bye?**

**Everyone: Yeah! **

**Me: Good job rellie!**

**Pulsar: Epic mate!**

**Quasar: Bloody brilliant!**

**Baboons (Minus Rafiki): Arrgghh! (good job!)**

**Me: Anyway, please read Jacobeth rules by Qwerty090 for Jacobs view on the story. Now to the chapter! **

Chapter 21

Jason's Pov

I felt a hard metal clasp on both of my arms. I slowly opened my eyes to find the goddess Aphrodite staring at me. When I fully opened my eyes she said "Well it seems your awake. Your the last one, everyone else is already up."

I frowned before heaving myself up and looking around. We were in a large, one room area mostly made of metal. In the room Ares and another boy were hitting against one of the walls, Clarisse, Hazel, Piper, and another girl were playing cards, a boy was fiddling with a pipeline, Hecate was meditating, and Janus was drawing pictures in the earthy ground.

"Where am I?" I asked, because this place just gave me the chills. I vaguely remembered a needle being injected into my arm and winced when I lent on it.

Aphrodite helped me up before replying with "We're in some sort of prison. Some people went to each of us and some how managed to capture us. Then they brought us here, we have no idea where we are."

I opened my mouth to reply when the boy fiddling with the pipeline suddenly yelled out "Yes, got it." He gave a final yank on the line and very soon a small spout of water entered the room. He grinned for reasons I didn't understand.

The boy hitting the wall with Ares stopped whacking the hard casing and turned over to the pipe boy. "Oh great, it's our savior! A spout of water will save us! Hussar! Hussar!" yelled the wall kicking guy.

"Shut up Quake. You know very well what water is going to help us with so can you just shut your trap so I can concentrate?" asked the pipe boy. The boy called Quake shrugged and went back to kicking the wall.  
>I turned to watch pipe boy and saw something incredible. The guy was actually moving the water. "Is he a son of Poseidon?" I asked Aphrodite who was now sitting next to me.<p>

She shook her head and said "We have no idea who he is other than that he is called Delta, the wielder of water." I nodded and sat back, maybe we were getting out of here sooner than expected!

Pulsar's Pov 

Ow, it burns. I wriggled my burning hand only to find it trapped in a Zalton chain, and chain made of one of the few essences that can actually hold me for more than twenty seconds. Even Area 51 had only had me for fifteen, and that was only because I got lost at a six-way intersection.

I spread out my senses and found some surprising information, I wasn't located on Earth. Another echo sense returning told me I was in a boiling hot place in molten lava, which indicated I was inside a planet, and a hot one at that. A final echo sense told me I was in the core of the planet Venus, number one hottest place after the sun, just great!

I concentrated on a cool being of existence and was instantly chilled as the icy plains of Pluto blew micro-nano-mili-meters from the edge of my skin. I relaxed before sending out a pulse of turquoise energy. The chains blew apart and I rocketed myself up through a volcanic vent.

I smelt the sulfuric acid as I entered the cloudy reign of Venus's crust. I didn't breath and slowly glided through the atmospheric protections of the planet and burst into the cool vacuum of space. I sighed as I felt my domain instantly work to heal my burns and return my sapped energy.

My eyes glowed in the color of my energy, turquoise. I reviewed everything that had happened and came up with a single conclusion: someone wanted to end the Olympians reign. I realized it was time to use the ultimate weapon, the weapon that resides in the area of my palace.

It was time to return there, to return to Haley's comet!

Quasar's Pov

We were out of the car and walking over to the factory when it all began. We had just pulled up and were walking along a cliff face towards the factory where we believed the hostages were when we were ambushed.

Out of the woods came cloaked warriors, each wielding a weapon more deadlier than the last. Percy pulled out Tsunami and Cyclone while gathering the hunters behind him. Artemis raised her bow and aimed at the lead warrior. I personally pulled out two blades which had been known throughout the ages as The eyes of Horus, The sun and moon, Light and Dark among other names. Two of the most feared weapons in all of existence, they made Quakes hammer look minor.

Unfortunately, even with all our gear, they didn't seem scared, and did the one most horrifying things ever: They launched a powered arrow straight at Percy which sent him thrown off the cliff face towards the rocks, and towards his death.

Thalia screamed and the hunters yelled. Artemis dropped her bow in horror. Percy was dead, it was impossible, but the great savior of Olympus, guardian of the hunt, lover of a sky princess, and defeater of Nidhogg was dead. And it did something horrible to me.

I felt my aura swirl and merge. I felt my body grow about three years and I felt straps of armor slung across my lower legs and lower arms. My energy blazed in unrelated patterns as I became the one thing I had tried so hard not to become.

My body glowed and I raised myself up. I had become my demon form,my roman form, of Antrilineal!

**Me: No! Percy's dead!**

**All: Comprehend shock later, eat food now!**

**Me: Okay! And can everyone please read and review on both this story _and_ Jacobeth rules? Thank You!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Perlia rocks!**

**Me: Lets begin the apocalypse!**

**Pulsar: Very positive isn't he?**

**Quasar: Very.**

**Artemis: Wow, Percy's dead.**

**Dionysus: It's terrible!**

**Me: How did he get in here?**

**Dionysus: There's a thing called doors...and flashing.**

**Me: Well anyway, this is Dionysus the idiot commonly known as Idioto not-Divinchi!**

**Artemis: Don't you have enough enemies already?**

**Me: hmm...maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own for the twenty-second time this story, PJO, HoO, or awesome explosives!**

Chapter 22

Unknown's Pov

So Jackson is dead, a true shame I suppose. Poseidon and Hades were fool's to protect them, its time to unleash the full power of the _true_ gods. Golden armor merged onto my skin and a single blade was slung across my back.

Lets get killin' as old man Jenkins says!

Inferno's Pov

Immortality comes at a price, and a costly one. Delta, Quake, and Tornado were prisoners, Pulsar was probably blowing off steam, and Quasar was fighting against nightmare creatures, horribly evil.

And Perseus Jackson has finally fallen while Antrilineal has returned, the world has turned upside down, I think its time I found the root of this problem.

Time to light it up like the fourth of July in U.S of A.

Pulsar's Pov

I raced into the inner walls of Halley's comet only to find a blade at my neck. I looked up to see the glaring features of Hermes.

I raised an eyebrow "Hola Senor Hermes!"

"Shut it Uncle. We know what you and Poseidon have done. You have disrupted the balance of time. Father wants you returned. We are losing the war against Kronos because of the crazy idea the six of you came up with. And you have failed anyway. Perseus Allen Jackson has fallen to a foes blade!" Hermes spat.

I grimaced "Well then we're screwed anyway. Now all we have to do is go down in style." I then tried to slip by but Hermes repositioned his blade, barring my entrance.

Hermes sneered "Is that the best you can do Uncle. I see time in this world has made you weak."

I growled "I'll show you weak!" Armor as black as night merged over my skin. A helm of pure power and darkness appeared upon my head. A glowing sword appeared in my right hand.

I charged, and with that the deadly dance of death began!

Quasar/Antrilineal's Pov

As I struck down the final enemy I turned and surveyed the hunters, returning to my Greek form. Most hunters were standing shocked, a few had tears in their eyes. Artemis looked devastated, shaking her head and muttering like she was insane. Thalia was much, much, _much_ worse.

Her hair was messed up, her eyes were red, tears were flowing freely. Sobs of her pain and loss cut the air. She, like Artemis, was shaking her head in disbelief.

Tears soon fell from my eyes. I had lost my favorite son. I collapsed on the ground and sobbed like Thalia. And slowly my features changed.

Artemis's Pov

I was in shock. Perseus Jackson was dead. One of the few men I actually respected, was dead. My lieutenant was past distraught, most of my hunters were shocked. And Quasar, wait...what was going on!

A light sea-green glow was encasing Quasar, and soon he began to change, he grew till he looked about thirty. He grew a stubbly beard and his eyes changed to sea-green.

I gaped as I watched Quasar morph into Poseidon.

"Quasar?" I asked.

Quasar/Poseidon raised his head "Yes." he asked, his voice was much deeper.

"Why do you look like Poseidon?" I asked. Most of my hunters snapped out of they're stupor at that. Thalia was still in her own world of mourning.

Quasar's head snapped his head down to his body. "Sh*t!" he cursed. Suddenly his twin swords merged into a trident and flew at him. He caught with practiced ease. "It's unwinding. The spell. This is really, really bad."

I frowned "What are you talking about?"

He looked up and I saw his eye colour flickering from indigo to sea-green. "You have known me by at least five different identity's. It's time you learnt the final one." He stood up to raised the trident. The earth shook and the sea roared. "I AM POSEIDON! LORD OF THE SEA'S!"

I stared blankly at him, obviously not comprehending what he was saying. But before anyone could say anything a voice thundered "Poseidon!" followed by another voice which said "Whoa sis, that's you!"

We all turned to see Apollo and...me?

This was WEIRD!

Pulsar's Pov

"Come on ugly." I taunted. Hermes growled and swung his blade. I deflected it and pushed against him, sending the god of thieves stumbling.

"You've got to be able to do better than that." I laughed. He turned to glare at me, but flinched at my helmet.

To give an update about everything. The thing is Kronos was about to win the first Titan War. In an attempt not to sacrifice one of our own we traveled back in time to find Percy Jackson. You see Percy Jackson is, in a word AFLIPPINASSKICKINGBADMANTINGWITHSUPERAWESOMEBADMANTINGPOWERSTHATMAKESUPERSTINKYASSHOLETITANSPISSTHEMSELVES. Told you I could sum it up in a word.

I blocked Hermes thrust only to have my uppercut parried. I needed to reach the console and unleash the AHML (Ass Hole of Multiple Levels) and destroy the evil that was slowly taking over the world.

Summoning a pig, I chucked it at Hermes and charged into the control room screaming "I AM ZEE BADMANTING MUDDAS!"

So while Hermes was getting raped by a pig with twelve peni (plural of p**is) I hit the big red button that had written out in big letters. **Hades under no circumstances SHOULD YOU HIT THE BUTTON!** So of course I hit it.

The comet rocked as 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 missiles were sent hurtling towards Earth.

"LOL!" I screamed.

Then Hermes yelled "You SPAZTARD!"

I then pulled out a gun in the shape of a penis and yelled "EAT SPERM!" I pulled on the trigger balls and white lasers were sent flying at Hermes.

I then continued to run into a wall.

"SWAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSS." Is all I managed to say before the other button I wasn't supposed to push was pushed which ejected me, Hermes, and Spider-Pig flying towards Earth with the 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 rockets that were also coincidentally heading towards Earth. OOPS!

Luckily I had a self destruct button. The only problem: SPIDER-PIG HAD EATEN IT!"

So I grabbed Hermes hand, stuck it up Spider-Pig's butt, waited till Hermes said, "What did you feed him!", pulled the hand out, and then used Hermes fingers to push the button.

Then all 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 rockets exploded.

"Well," I said "Now that we've solved the issue on whether or not Hermes likes getting raped by a pig. WE HAVE A PERCY JACKSON TO BRING BACK AND TURN HIM INTO AFLIPPINASSKICKINGBADMANTINGWITHSUPERAWESOMEBADMANTINGPOWERSTHATMAKESUPERSTINKYASSHOLETITANSPISSTHEMSELVES."

Spider-Pig nodded and turned into Bat-Pig, because Bat-Pig was cooler than Spider-Pig.

And with that we headed back to Earth.

Still Pulsar's Pov

When we landed where Percy Jackson was killed we saw Thalia blubbering to Artemis, Artemis blubbering to the Hunters, the Hunters blubbering to the other Artemis, the other Artemis blubbering to Apollo, Apollo blubbering to Poseidon, Poseidon blubbering to the evil dudes, and the evil dudes eating ostrich pe**s.

I realized we needed a leader to lead us when the other Olympians from past and present arrived along with the hostages and the enemy army from the past.

So I sent up a flare which summoned the mightiest warriors of the age. Two minutes later hundreds upon thousands of warriors appeared. They separated into the four units of the pig army. Bat-Pig went to the the Bat-Pigs while Iron, Super, and Spider-Pig all led their units.

Hobo-Pig, their leader, united the pigs under a sign which said "NEW PIG DEMOCRACY NEEDED. ALL PIGS JOIN YOUR RACE IN BATTLE AGAINST ALL WHO HAVE EATEN PORK: SO ATTACK!"

The Titans and Pigs had the greatest fight in history. It was so BADMANTING that I had to join in. So I united the Olympians that weren't blubbering under the greatest weapon of all. The Titan ranks fell under the might of my pe**s shaped gun. The white lasers obliterated. The Olympians of the past charged after them through the time portal. Hobo-Pig ordered the Spider and Super-Pigs to follow and help them. The other pigs dispersed.

Then, because I was Hades the BADMANTING I used the dead evil demons souls to restore a glowing image of Percy. Then Bat-Pig found his body and we restored him back to life. Then I gave Percy and Thalia BADMANTING powers which made them immortal and even more BADMANTING then me! (Actually not really, but close.)

Then I grabbed a blubbering Quasar and took him through the portal saying goodbye through the methods of my middle finger.

Then the portal closed and all normality in the present resumed.

Third Person Pov

Thalia stopped crying when she noticed Percy was kneeling there looking exhausted. She couldn't believe it. She threw herself into his arms. She smashed her lips against his. He was alive. And he was hers.

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS!

The wedding held was grand. Zeus had gone all out. Olympus was decorated with images of lightning bolts smashing against the tides. Everyone attended. Well almost everyone.

Since returning to the Past the old Olympians attempted to rebuild the Earth with the aid of the new Pigocratic government. United under president Hobo-Pig.

They all sent there congrats except for Pulsar who sent a card that, when opened, released a string a compressed pig s**t.

Annabeth attempted to enter with Jacob but got thrown out by a strange monkey called Rafiki that was a very good public speaker. His speech was this: "Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh ArrghArrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh Arrgh." It was a very moving and heartfelt speech.

10 months later the happy couple were gifted with twins. Jason Pulsar Jackson was born seven seconds _after_ Zoe Quasar Jackson.

**Me: And so that my dear friends concludes the story. We had our twists, we had our turns, but Bat-Pig saved us all. To Percy and Thalia congrats. To Artemis thank you. To me rellie thanks. To Annabeth, die soon. To the baboons, you are all BADMANTING. To Dragonfire YOLO SWAG. To Inferno, Delta, Quake, and Tornado, it was fun. To Quasar and Zodiac, stay cool. To Pulsar, Badassness is a gift and a curse, use it wisely. To Dionysus, stay s**tfaced. To Fabina and Peddie, don't split you fools. To the hunters, gracias for your company. To you, the audience, I hoped you enjoyed it, stay on top of life, be cool, stay in school, and don't put your hands up Pigs butts. Thank you and Goodbye!**


End file.
